Alyssum
by Green-Eyed-Girls
Summary: Loki and Clara are both in the woods of Asgard. A chance meeting and a servant's position leads them down a secret path. *This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me - feel free to fav, follow me, leave reviews, comments and help/advice. I would really appreciate it.* Thanks and enjoy! :)
1. Eyes like yours

*This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me - feel free to fav, follow me, leave reviews, comments and help/advice. I would really appreciate it.*

 _If you go down to the woods today_

 _You're sure of a big surprise._

 _If you go down to the woods today_

 _You'd better go in disguise._

The soft breeze brushed past Clara as she walked through the dense forest, slowly picking up flowers. The strong sun pierced through small parts of the trees as small animals hopped along the ground. The ground itself made up of rainbow leaves. Autumn had begun.

She heard horses hooves getting close as she reached for a flower on the edge of the river. Just as she was about to pick it she was shoved into the river. Water covered her blue dress and her loose hair was now a tangled mess.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't control him" the unknown male voice said. A pale hand coming close to her face.

Her soaking wet hand reached up to take it. She looked up meeting bright emerald eyes staring intently into her grey eyes. A flick of concern in them. Letting go of his soft hand she noticed his dark armour, something she didn't recognise. He was thin too. His leather boots were covered in mud. Snapping back to look at his face, his black hair loose from the horse ride. High cheekbones framed his sculpted face. "I-It's ok, I should have moved out of your way when I heard the hooves.."

The pale man's face lifted slightly when he smiled. Pearly white straight teeth showing as his thin lips widened. "No don't worry, I just hope your ok?" His posh accent shining through.

"I'm fine, thanks" Clara replied. She hadn't noticed she was shaking until the man placed his green cloak over her shoulders "n-no-" she began but was interrupted.

"It's ok, you can give me it back another day..I'm Loki by the way" he whispered, extending his hand.

"Clara" she said softly, extending her own hand to meet his.

Loki made his excuses and left the young woman standing alone again. Riding into the sunset on his black horse like some _cliche._ She carefully picked up her flowers before walking back to her small cottage.

'Couldn't even have given me a lift!' she thought, reaching for the gate.

Clara's home was on the outskirts of Asgard. It was all the one floor with a thatched roof. The green garden surrounded by a small white fence. A black door standing bold against white walls. The inside was like any other cottage. White walls filled each room with a dark wooden floor. The ceiling was low and tea light candles sat on the small window seats of each room. Nothing special.

As Clara entered she placed the flowers on the table so she could put water in the vase. Once finished the flowers were able to stand tall on her kitchen table. Bright and colourful against the old wooden furniture.

Stripping off she made her way to the bathroom for a quick bath. She flung Loki's cloak on the bed. She wanted to get the smell of damp away from her as soon as possible.

'I will have to make this a regular routine' she thought. Closing her eyes as she let her body relax in the warmth of the fresh water. Her homemade candles moving in the water as she breathed. Loki's emerald eyes filling her thoughts.

A knock at her front door shook her from the bath. Lifting her white housecoat she made her way to the door. Water dripping from her hair. Wet footprints covering the floor.

Clara woke to an empty bed with no sign of her green eyed visitor. The sheet a tangled mess. Blood staining her inner thighs as she lifted herself up. The cloak folded neatly on the pillow to her right.

* * *

Three days later Clara entered the large iron gates of the palace. It stood tall like the top of a large Organ. The gold colour reflecting off everything in sight. It really was majestic.

She marched quickly to where the growing crowd of young women stood. The dark windowed doors wide open. The thin white curtains flowing in the wind as she entered the large hall. The black marble floor a stark contrast to the light gold walls. Candles neatly stacked in each corner. Her heels made a light tapping noise when she moved. Laughter filling every space as she made her way to the front.

Clara wasn't used to being summoned to the palace..or anywhere for that matter. She lived a quiet life in her cottage, normally surrounded by trees rather than people. Loki was actually the first person she had met in a while.

Everything went quiet when King Odin entered through the wooden doors. His two sons following close behind. The latches clicking as the guards closed them. Everyone bowed acknowledging the Royal family.

Clara didn't look up from her kneeling position near the front. "Please rise" Odin called out. His voice echoing around the large room. Clara still didn't lift her head when she stood. She didn't _want_ to be here so she would make sure and act like it.

"I have called the females of Asgard here today for some job opportunities. I know some of you may say no or not get a place but it is good to have a chance, right?" Odin said. His voice deep and calm. "Please pick your chambermaids.." Pointing to where the young Prince's stood tall.

Prince Thor and Prince Loki looked out over the large crowd of females. A few quite beautiful women batting their long eyelashes at them. One in particular stood out the most. For doing the _complete_ opposite.

A young woman stood near the front of the crowd, her eyes still firmly focused on the ground as she tried her best to look like the least interesting person there. She was pretty..in a weird way. Her brown hair loose and her cream dress a wrinkly mess on her thin body. Her pale skin glowing under the candlelight. _She looks homeless._ While Prince Thor continued to look at the crowd of women, Prince Loki continued staring at this one female.

'Where do I know her from' he thought as he took in her messy state. He strolled towards her. His head held high as he had found the one he wanted. His new green cape flowing behind him with each step. "You! Lift your eyes girl."

Clara didn't want to be anything. She wanted to just go home and continue her lonely life. Her cottage, her flowers, her trees. Simple. She saw a flash of green before black leather boots stopped in front of her, she began to shake.

When his velvet voice spoke though, something registered. _That accent._ Immediately lifting her head, emerald eyes meeting grey. _"Loki?"_

"Clara!" Suddenly it all clicked.


	2. I need you!

"Your a Prince!" she exclaimed, stumbling back slightly.

"Your a, your, yo-" She stuttered after a moment of silence. Loki grabbed her arm to steady her. She pushed it off just as fast. "No! We..you know.." She whispered fanning herself.

"I know, I should have told you bu-" Loki began but Clara cut him off by marching away. He turned to his father and brother who stood with furrowed brows. "I guess she doesn't want the job" he puffed out before turning to follow Clara.

Loki found her storming towards the main palace gates. Sand dust whipping up under her feet. "Clara wait!" The grey clouds beginning to loom over the city.

"No! We slept together, you _left_ and didn't even think to tell me who you really were.. _Prince_ Loki" she shouted back at him. Her hands flying in all directions.

"Let me expl-"

" _Never_ speak to me again.." She whispered before turning from him again.

* * *

The rain got harder as Clara walked alone, tears being her only companion. She didn't know how long she had been walking through Asgard. She looked up at her house but found Loki instead. With a heavy sigh she brushed past him. A smell of lavender now in the air.

"We need to talk Clara" Loki whispered through the heavy rain.

Her name on his lips still sent her heart into a frenzy. She could hear her fast heartbeat echoing in her ears. She didn't know if she was coming or going. After everything how could he still do that. Relenting she opened the front door quickly for him to enter.

Loki stepped into the small kitchen..if you could call it a kitchen. It was more a one room fits all. The dark wooden table in the middle of a small room. A white kitchen with a dark worktop. The room was cluttered with handmade candles, a plush sofa and a full wall of books. The door to his right was the bedroom. He wondered what the other door was for. _Bathroom maybe._ He didn't really get time to look around when he had first called at her door. All he remembered was the silk of her bed. The heat of her breath still lingered on his neck.

That was a few days ago, now was different. Different reasons. Different situation. He sat on the pink sofa in front of the small windows. Fiddling with his hands he was about to speak when Clara broke the silence.

"Why are you here?"

"I told you, to talk.." He looked at her tear stained face. Red-rimmed eyes. Her cream dress still wrinkly. The small black shoes on her feet had muddy patches covering them. Clara's hair had pieces of leaves sticking out of it like she had been dragged through a bush backwards. She was absolutely dripping wet. Loki laughed at her messy state.

"What!" She exclaimed. "Is there something on my face?" Rubbing her face gently.

"No..well you do have leaves all over your hair" Loki replied, waving for her to come closer. Standing up he began picking them out of her soft brown hair. One by one. Enjoying the quiet moment with her.

Clara stood still as Loki took the last of the leaves out of her hair. "Thank you." She replied. Looking up at his emerald eyes a flash came to the front of her mind.

 _Loki moved above her, gripping her hips with his strong hands. His emerald eyes staring into her grey ones. A groan escaping his lips when Clara tightened her legs around his waist…_

Loki pushed a bit of her wet hair behind her ear. "You were about to speak." She said, stepping away from him. "Why did you _really_ come?" The rain tapping the window as the silence grew.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I barged into your home the other day. I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I really was. I'm just sorry..Clara" He said, slumping onto the sofa again.

"Explain… _please._ " Remembering her manners.

Loki sighed. "I was having a bad day. I know that doesn't excuse anything… Thor was winding me up about still being a.. _virgin_ so I rode off and that's where I meet you."

"So it was your first time..you know?" Clara asked, a sense of curiosity washing over her.

"Yes, you?" Was his quiet response. Clara nodded, sitting on the sofa beside him while fiddling with her hands. Both not making eye contact. The tension grew as did the silence.

Loki broke the silence. "Work for me." It was more of a demand rather than a question.

Clara looked at Loki with wide eyes. "Why would I want to work for _you!"_

"You would get a big room, bathroom and earn while being catered for by Asgard's finest" Loki rambled on. He really just wanted to be close to her. She was the only person who had talked to him lately.

Clara didn't say anything. She just sat, staring blankly at him.

"I need you.." Honesty pouring from him now.

"Why?" She whispered, narrowing her eyes at him. _"Your a liar._ Maybe I like living here. Maybe I like the peace and quiet. Maybe I don-"

Loki cut her off with his lips.

Clara froze. Not knowing what to do. She could taste whisky. When her brain _finally_ kicked in she quickly started to push him away. "No!"

Loki let her push him away. He stared at her rosy face. Both breathing heavy as he stood up to leave. Blinking slowly he said; "You don't really have a choice.." He closed the door, leaving her a crumpled mess.

* * *

Clara received a letter from the palace the next day.

 _Dear Clara,_

 _Prince Loki has informed us that you will be his new chambermaid. We would like to see you at 8am tomorrow for your training day._

 _Welcome to the palace staff and I look forward to our meeting._

 _Lady Astrid (Head of staff)_

She ripped it up, throwing it in the fire. The small pieces slowly burning. Clara just watched. She couldn't believe he would go ahead and _make_ her be his chambermaid.

Once the first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. Clara collapsed and pressed her palms to the floor. Crying with the force of a person vomiting on all fours. She was _so_ angry.


	3. Relationship Goals

_*Slow start but stick with it.. it will get better!*_

 _Clara has a goal and she's sticking to it.. but at what cost._

* * *

Loki made his way to the Throne room. His father had called a meeting with the council, something the Prince's _always_ had to attend. It bored the life out of him most of the time. Thor on the other hand, well he acted like it was his birthday. Every meeting he would be _far_ too excited.

Getting to the bottom of the marble staircase, Loki noticed Lady Astrid. "Why are you still here?" He asked, curiosity creeping into his voice. He knew she was meant to be with Clara at 8 and it was already 9.

"Erm.. well.. Clara hasn't arrived yet and erm.. I'm just a little concerned" The grey haired woman blurted out.

"She'll be here.. _in a mood probably._ " Loki replied before walking towards the Throne room.

"Wait..what mo-" She was cut off by the closing of the doors. "Brilliant!" She sighed, looking towards the main gates again.

* * *

Clara marched up the dusty path towards the strong wooden doors of the palace. People fought over her shoulder as she continued towards her goal. Her hands balled into fists as she held _his_ green cape. Her hair in a tight ponytail and her yellow dress trying to keep up with her speed. The rough sand parting under her heavy steps.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the grey haired woman stepping in front of her until it was too late. The grey haired woman now on her back on the marble floor.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention" Clara said. She reached a hand down to help the woman up.

"Erm.. _Clara_ I presume?"

"Yes.. and you are?"

"Lady Astrid, head of staff and your mentor for the day." Clara saw Lady Astrid lift her hand. She stood with her mouth wide open as she stared at the grey haired woman.

Eventually being able to move, she quickly shook the woman's hand before holding the cape tight again. "Sorry." Was all she could say.

Lady Astrid looked to the green piece of clothing in Clara's hands. "What's that?"

"Lets just say..a present for a _dear_ friend!" Clara replied, an undertone of sarcasm escaping her. Smirking she began to follow to the little grey haired woman.

Clara took in Lady Astrid as they walked towards a large marble staircase. The shine from the morning sun hitting it almost blinding them both. Lady Astrid had a black dress on which sat just below her knee. A white apron covering the lower part. Her grey hair was loose around her ageing face. Brown eyes, a crooked nose and thin lips framed her cubby figure. _She has to be 10,000 years old._

They stopped when they reached a tall dark door. A design of snakes engraved on it. A gold doorknob and a green ribbon wrapped around it.

"This is Prince Loki's room." Lady Astrid said, looking at Clara.

"Just brilliant." Clara stood rolling her eyes every time his name came into the conversation. Her small hands balling into fists again the more she thought of him. She just wanted to punch him right in the face. He could have so easily told her who he really was but he didn't. Plus the fact he just _left._

After nearly six hours, _six hours,_ they finally made it to the last room in the palace. Lady Astrid had told Clara all the basics of what she would have to do for the _lovely_ Prince Loki then proceeded to give her a tour of the palace. Clara didn't listen to a word, she couldn't wait to just leave. Go live her peaceful life again. With no Prince's about!

"The meeting might still be on but I will let you look in.." Lady Astrid whispered, slowly opening one of the doors. The gold shine of the room illuminating the corridor. "Don't be too long, we wouldn't want to disturb the Council."

"Of course!" Clara replied, rolling her eyes again. She peeked her head through the gap. Odin sat on his golden Throne with about twelve other people below him. They seemed to be in deep conversation. Laughter filled the room. Just as Clara was about to pull back, she caught a glimpse of green.

Her goal sat just to Odin's right, laughing with the crowd of people. _Oh this was going to be fun._

Slamming the door open, just enough so it smashed against the wall and alerted everyone to her presence. Smiling she strolled in. "You!" She screamed, glaring at Loki.

He stood up immediately. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. "Clara, maybe this isn't the best time." A dangerous undertone. Putting on a fake smile he stepped forward.

Balling her hands into fists as she gripped the cape tight. "No! I think this is a _perfect_ time.. _Prince_ Loki." Raising her voice again. The slight sarcasm returning. Grabbing his cloak she threw it on the ground. "You _Prince_ Loki are one lying, arrogant, yuck of a man!"

Smirking Loki replied. "Well it is in the title _dear._ " A hint of his own sarcasm coming through.

The way he stood smirking with such pleasure set Clara off again. Her face turned red as she stomped her feet on the cloak. " _You_ can take your stupid cloak back and you can stuff your job! _Preferably_ where the sun don't shine." Pointing an accusatory finger at him. A tear rolled down her face. Her heart beat fast as she tried to calm herself.

The tone of her voice sent a shiver down Loki's spine. He stopped smirking when he noticed the tear rolling down her cheek. "Clara.." Before he could get another word out she turned away. He could feel tears forming in his own eyes as he watched her leave. His hands shook slightly as he took a cautious step towards her.

"Clara!" He repeated, the clear distress cracking his voice.

"I don't want to be here Loki, I _told_ you that.." She turned to face him again. The tears streaming down her pale face now. One hand wiping them away as the other gripped her yellow dress. After a moment of silence she whispered. "..I give up!" Before running out the door.

Loki stood still as he watched her leave. He let the tear roll down his face. She had been the only person who had let him get so close to them. Now she was gone too. Everyone wanting to leave him in the end.


	4. One kiss won't hurt

"Guards! Retrieve that woman!" Odin calls out. Loki still couldn't move. He was rooted to the spot. Barely breathing as he replays the hurt in her eyes. Flashing over and over again in the front of his mind like a bad dream.

Clara stands in front of Odin. Fiddling with her hands as she looks at the stone ground. She didn't want to look at anyone _especially_ the Prince to her left.

"What happened here?" Odin enquires.

After a few minutes of silence Loki glances at Clara who keeps looking at the ground like it's the oracle. "It was my fault.." He replies causing Clara's head to snap up and her eyes to widen. "I played a prank on her in the woods a few days ago and it ended with her soaking wet in a river.. it wasn't nice but I understand her anger." His voice low. Eyes focused on his father.

"Well.. we need to get this sorted! Clara.." Odin said. Clara immediately meeting his gaze. "It is hard for a chambermaid to get out of her role, especially if a Prince has requested her so.. you need to learn to work together and quick."

"I am sorry for my outburst. I was just so angry at his.. _prank_ that it clouded my vision but I will learn to work with your _son._ " A slight snarl creeping into her voice when she said son.

"Good! Now we will see you tomorrow morning at 8. Bring all the belongings you need for that day so we can collect the rest for your new room."

"Wait.. I'm living _here?_ " A look of disgust crossing her face. She wanted to at least continue living in her cottage. If she lived here, she would see Loki more often and that wasn't a good mix.

"Yes, you will have a room beside my son." Waving his hand at the troublesome two. "Now you are both dismissed."

Once outside, Loki began to apologise but Clara interrupted him.

"Don't, just don't."

* * *

Clara woke to a tear stained pillow. She looked at her bedside clock. _7:15._ Grabbing a few essentials, she was about to start her first full day as a chambermaid. _How fun._

Breathing in and out as she approached Loki's bedroom door. She leaned against the wall with the breakfast tray in her hands. Her heart beating at the speed of light as she continued trying to calm her nerves. She didn't know if she could face him. Seeing his face might bring back memories.

She was lucky the past few days, he had been out when she had arrived. She hadn't seen him up close since the day they were questioned by Odin. She had also moved into her little room at the palace. That was nearly four days ago.

The door creaked open when she pushed it. The thick wood revealing a dark room. An empty bed in the centre. Two curtained windows on each side. She looked around, the fire was out. A chill in the air. The door to her right suddenly opened revealing a naked Loki.

"Oh." Clara yelped, covering her eyes with her hands. The tray falling to the floor. The clatter echoing through the room. She could feel her face heating up as she turned from him.

"You _can_ look, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before." Loki smirked when she turned away.

"Shut up! Are you covered yet?"

"Yes Clara." Loki droned on. Rolling his eyes when she turned back, her face bright red as she picked up the tray avoiding eye contact.

Clara quickly set the tray on the glass table in front of the large black sofa. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Loki sitting on the edge of the bed watching her intently. Opening the green curtains, the strong sun lit up the room. Dark furniture shining in the renewed light.

Clara then made the mistake of glancing at Loki. He sat on the bed, leaning back on his elbows as he let out a laugh. His legs wide open as the towel just about covered..down there. Clara's cheeks flared again when he stood up, his toned stomach flexing while his wet skin glistened in the sun light.

"I couldn't wait for us to be alone again." His voice gravelly. He took a step towards Clara. She backed away. Her heart raced wildly as she tried to predict what he was going to do. His eyes narrowed at her when she batted his hand away from her face.

Clara's back hit the bathroom door as Loki continued advancing towards her. He looked like an animal hunting it's prey. The prowl like stroll. Clara reached her hand out to push him away from her. Her fingers gently touching his chest as she stumbled a bit.

Loki grabbed her hand forcing his body against hers. "Stop Loki, please." She pleaded.

Clara began to shake when she realised she had no escape. She froze staring wide eyed into his narrowed emerald eyes. His pupils slightly larger than usual. Her heartbeat was fast. Thumping against his powerful chest.

She could smell the whisky on his breath until finally, she tasted it. Expensive, she thinks in a haze, until her mind abandons her entirely and his lips take over.

Without thinking Loki presses his lips to hers. Over and over again. Taking in her sweet taste. She didn't respond at first, too scared but soon eased into the kiss. Loki's hand caresses her cheek while the other holds her tight around the waist. Pulling her closer he slips his tongue between her soft lips. Two bodies. One thought.

Clara's hands automatically go to his chest. His strong heartbeat under her fingertips. The feel of his soft skin against hers sent her over the edge. She let her tongue dance with his. A slow waltz building the heat between them.

A knock at the door breaks them apart. Loki quickly stepping away from Clara. The feel of his skin still tingling her whole body. Uneven breathing now filled the room as they stood, breathing each other in. Flushed cheeks. Swollen lips. All that had become of their kiss.

The door knocks again. "Loki dear, open the door!" A female voice calls out.

"Start to clean or something!" He demands, slightly harsher than he had intended. His heart thumping wildly as he reaches for the doorknob.

Clara lifts her brush. Slowly sweeping the wooden floor. Tiny bits of dust sparkling in the sunlight. She hears the door open. Looking over she sees Loki standing with his back to her. His black towel loose around his waist. His voice sweet towards the visitor. She felt the heat sink into her cheeks again when she looks back at the floor. Trying not to listen to the conversation but failing miserably.

"Mother, sorry I was in the bath and my chambermaid didn't know if she should answer the door." He replies. His breath still coming in short bursts as he kisses his mother's hand. His thin lips cracking a smile. The same lips that couldn't get enough of her a minute ago. Frigga walks into the room to find Clara sweeping the floor.

"I understand." She smiles. "Aren't you..going to introduce us dear?" Nodding towards Clara. A knowing look on her face as she takes in their flushed faces.

"Of course.." Loki replies. A fruity laugh escaping him as he waves for Clara to come closer. "Mother this is Clara my chambermaid, Clara this is my mother Frigga." Pointing between the two women in his life. A smile playing on his lips as he watches them interact. That's one thing he had been doing more of lately - smiling. Clara was a good presence in his life.

Clara froze for a second when she saw his mother. She had the most gorgeous gold hair she had ever seen. Her sea blue eyes a smile in themselves as a real smile escaped her lips. Frigga's dress was even more beautiful. A dark purple with small flowers along one shoulder. They looked so real. The small white petals surrounding a light green stigma. Clara studied many flowers but she didn't recognise these particular ones.

Frigga noticed Clara staring at the flowers on her dress. The cogs turning in the young woman's grey eyes. "Alyssum, it means worth beyond beauty." Frigga confesses, lifting one of the flowers and handing it to Clara.

Clara took the flower eagerly from the Queen, saying a quick thank you, she began studying it in more detail. Shuffling around Loki's room to see it in different lights. The petals were smooth, the sweet scent being stored away in her mind. As she studies the flower with such conviction, she doesn't notice the small smiles creeping onto Loki and Frigga's faces.

Genuine smiles.


	5. Cyclamen

_Loki makes a decision but is it the right one?_

 _Please don't ball your tissues up and hit me with them :o_

* * *

When Clara finished cleaning Loki's room she made her way to the palace garden. She hadn't seen Loki in a few days which she was thankful for. She didn't need another kiss. That was definitely something she was trying to forget but every time she thought about his lips against hers.. his strong body pushing her against the wall.. she felt her cheeks heat up again.

Frigga had given her permission to take some of the flowers from the garden when she wanted to study them. She left the garden with a handful of flowers.

Opening her wooden bedroom door she expected to find dinner waiting but instead she found Loki. He stood looking intently at the bunch of Roses on her bedside table.

He didn't turn upon hearing her enter. "Erm what are you doing here Loki?" She asked, curiosity creeping into her low voice. Setting the flowers on the bed, she moved to the opposite side to him.

"I didn't know you liked flowers so much." He replied, still staring at the red roses.

He seemed in a world of his own. "Yes. I've studied flowers my whole life. It becomes a force of habit to have them near me.." Clara mused, remembering the days she would spend hours in the forest looking for one flower that she hadn't came across yet. "My mum always said; respect nature and it'll respect you!" Trying to do her best old lady voice but failing miserably. She laughed when she saw Loki turn to smile at her. His thin lips separating to show his straight, white teeth. A crinkle around his eyes.

"Wise woman." Loki replied, still smiling at her. "What happened to her?" He watched as Clara's small smile faded and tears formed in her eyes. He didn't mean to upset her, he was just curious because this was the first time she had mentioned any parents.

"She got killed." Her low voice a mere whisper. "..why are you _really_ here Loki?" Clara narrowed her eyes at him when he picked up a red rose and broke the top off.

"I wanted to apologise for kissing you.. twice." He replied, rolling his eyes slightly. He started walking around the bed towards Clara's side. The red rose in his hand. "I won't do anything." He whispered when he saw her freeze.

Clara let him place the rose behind her ear. She heard him whisper a faint "beautiful" before stepping back. She stared into his emerald eyes as his long finger reached up to wipe a tear off her cheek.

"I thought we could come to some agreement. You continue working for me but.. we stay out of each others way." He pulled his hand away from her soft cheeks when he finished.

"That seems fair." Clara replied. Her voice a mixture of relief and sadness. She didn't want to work here but seeing him seemed to make it better. Now she may not get to enjoy either.

"I think we both know what we did, by sleeping together, was wrong but you still need to earn money so it's the only logical way for us both to continue." He turned to leave when a small hand grabbed his wrist. Her small boney fingers digging into his skin. Turning he saw Clara with a small smile on her face.

One finger raised she said. "Wait here please!" Clara quickly ran to the table in front of her sofa. She picked a red flower from the vase. "It's a Cyclamen, it means goodbye." She smiled handing it to him. _A sad smile._ He took it, studying the soft petals. The same red as Clara's heeled shoes. "You can keep it in water and it may last a few days. I thought it might brighten up your room plus it can be my, in a weird way, goodbye gift.."

Loki continued looking at the flower as she spoke. It _was_ beautiful. _Like Clara._ The soft leaves caressing his fingertips. He understood why Clara liked flowers so much now. All these peculiar meanings behind a simple flower. He looked at her hopeful face. "You will probably still see me, just not as often."

"I know.. I just wanted to say thank you!"

Furrowing his brow he replied. "For what?"

"For picking me and giving me a home. A _proper_ home. Like a family home!"

"I would give you anything." He muttered in a low voice. His emerald eyes primarily focused on her grey ones.

It was silent. A faint glow from the sun illuminating them as they stood, staring at each other. Two souls taking each other in. A final goodbye. "Well you have given me enough, now go and enjoy your flower. I'll be at your door in the morning." She replied in a strong voice, breaking the silence. Waving her hand at him to leave. She smiled at her own confident stance. In turn making Loki chuckle as he left the room. His little red flower tucked neatly into his chest pocket. He wore it as a badge of honour.. until he got to his room next door anyway.

Clara stared at the door long after Loki left. Another tear slipping down her face. No Loki to wipe this one away. She was still angry that he had _made_ her his chambermaid without her permission but she also didn't want to be away from him. She had got used to the company. It had been so long since she had company. She almost found herself liking his presence in her life.

Clara was so confused as the tears flowed. Her sobbing had the same force as someone drowning. Her lungs searched for oxygen as the flesh under her ribcage began to hurt.

* * *

Loki placed the small flower in a glass of water on his bedside table. The sun illuminating it as it's fresh smell radiated through the room. Clara was right, it did brighten up his room.


	6. My little flower

Loki hadn't seen Clara in nearly two days. He didn't know if he had made the right decision. People wouldn't approve if they had continued the kiss and don't tell game. Sleeping with her had somehow connected them and he didn't know how to stop these _feelings_ he seemed to have for her. Pushing her away was harsh but it was the only way. He felt himself missing her though. Her kisses. Her company. _Her._

Loki didn't listen to the whole council meeting. He nodded to make people believe he had heard their pointless arguments but all he could think about was Clara. Every brown haired woman that strutted past him the past few days, he would think it was her but they didn't have her glow. A glow that made her stand out from the rest. He didn't know exactly why she stayed in his thoughts. Maybe it was that glow or just the way she was. He couldn't put a finger on it but.. he did miss her.

Leaving the meeting early he made his way to the library. Reading always took his mind off things. His own little way of escaping life. He also loved to learn so most of the time he was reading and learning. The two pleasures in his life. That's when Clara popped into his mind again. Maybe three pleasures.

* * *

After finishing Loki's room Clara went straight to the library. Normally she would take a few books out but this time she wanted to enjoy the space. Loki was all she could think about the past few days. Maybe it was her confused feelings making her think about him so much or the fact that she could run into him at any time. Clara knew Loki was in a meeting so reading might take her mind off him.

Creeping into the dark library, the old floor boards creaking under her feet. She lit the fire sending waves of bright orange light around the room. Lifting a few candles she placed them on the table. A book sat on the edge, she carefully took it in her hands and read the back. A book about magic. Thinking it may be interesting she began to read as she curled up on the large window seat. The heat of the fire on her face as the strong glow gives her perfect reading light.

* * *

Loki opened the library doors to find the room already glowing a bright orange. The book shelves a silhouette shape in front of the strong fire. The heat hit him more than anything else. Tables, chairs and sofas littered the remainder of the space.

As he made his way further into the room, he spotted a lone figure curled up on the window seat beside the fire. He froze for a second until he realised they were asleep. The book they had been reading now on the floor. He couldn't make out a face but it was a woman. The knee length green dress a wrinkled mess.

Loki stepped closer conjuring up a black blanket but as he got closer the woman turned in her sleep. Her face now visible. That glow he had been hoping to see suddenly appeared. _Clara._ Her soft pale skin coming into view. A soft sigh left her lips. Her grey eyes firmly shut. Brown hair sprawled across the pillow below her head as she began shivering.

As Loki looked at Clara, a small spark lit up his eyes. He couldn't help but feel.. happy. Just being in her presence again made his heart skip a beat and his brain to go into overdrive. Oh how he had missed her. He carefully placed his arms around her, lifting her from the window seat and teleporting them to her room. Placing her on the bed he covered her with the pink duvet. Lifting a piece of hair off her face, he placed it behind her ear. Kissing her forehead he went to leave the room.

He smiled looking back at her sleeping form. "Goodnight my little flower." He whispered before closing the door with a soft thud.

* * *

Clara woke in her own bed with a startle. Loud thuds vibrating through her room. Her grey eyes scanning the small room. The pink duvet covering her. Trapping the heat. The fire was out and her curtains were open. The morning sun creating a golden haze as she sat up. She couldn't remember going to bed. Her green chambermaid dress still wrapped around her body, messy but still on her. The last thing she remembers was reading a book about magic in the library. _How did she get here?_

When the door knocked for a third time, she got up. The green dress falling into place on her body. Padding across the room, she _eventually_ found the door.

* * *

Loki stood at the door knocking for a good 10 minutes before Clara opened it. Her dress still wrinkly, her hair a mess and half asleep.

"Happening Loki.." Clara muttered. Rubbing her grey eyes which were small slits.

"It's 8:15, your late for work." Loki explained.

"Mm..me a minute." Clara replied before shuffling back into the room.

A few minutes later Clara emerged. Her hair in a tight bun. A yellow dress now covering her thin body. Loki couldn't help but marvel at how quickly she had got ready. Still managing to look beautiful.

"Did you just come to tell me I was late or-"

Loki cut her off. "My mother wanted to speak to you." Clara nodded following him down the long corridor. The corridor was a square shaped balcony looking over the entrance hall below. The marble pillars framing it as they made their way towards a large golden door.

After a minute trying to catch up, Clara, slightly out of breath said. "Prince Loki can you slow down a bit? My legs, funny enough aren't as long as yours, you know clear by the height difference." Pointing at herself then Loki. He nodded before slowing to walk beside her.

"Sorry, I always just assume people can walk as fast as me." Loki confessed. Pink covering his cheeks as he looked at her now rosy face. That glow he found himself missing now radiating from her.

"For a Prince you _aren't_ that observant." Clara rolled her eyes causing Loki to laugh. A fruity laugh escaping Clara's lips too.

Loki smiled as he watched Clara bounce along the corridor. A small sparkle in her eyes as she looked at the sights around her. The paintings hung loosely on the white walls. He loved how she got so happy about small things. Flowers. Paintings. Books. She seemed to be at her most content when she was around things she liked.

"Oh Loki look!" Clara exclaimed, looking at a small painting full of flowers. She grabbed his arm causing him to freeze. "This one is my favourite flower." Pointing to a white and pink flower at the bottom of a painting. It's colours standing out more than the rest of the painting.

A large smile on her face as she stared intently at the painting. Her straight, white teeth showing as the chaos in his chest reappeared. The chaos he was trying to hide from the moment he met her. From the moment he slept with her. He could feel his cheeks heating up at the memory. The same memory he dreamt of every night.

"What flower is it?" Loki asked, his voice slightly husky. Trying to hide his overwhelming chaos under questions. He smiled when her smile widened further.

"It's a Hibiscus flower. The pink and white is my favourite one. It means beauty, unity and peace. I mainly just like it for the leaves, the slight point always catches my eye!" Her voice slightly high pitched as she lightly touched the painting. Her eyes wide. "I have never seen one in the wild unfortunately.." A small frown appearing on her heart shaped face.

Loki thought of how he could make her happy again. He hated seeing her glow disappear. Before he could say anything, his parents door opened revealing a smiling Frigga.

"I thought I heard voices, good morning Clara!" Frigga said, taking Clara's hand as she lead her into the room leaving Loki alone. "Loki I think your father wanted you in the Throne room." Loki nodded before turning to leave the two women in his life to their day.

His heart sank when his mother dismissed him. He was actually looking forward to maybe spending some time with Clara.

* * *

 _*Please feel free to review or follow. Thanks so far!*_


	7. His Clara

"Would you like a drink dear?"

"Please." Clara replied, letting Frigga stroll ahead.

Clara admired the Queen. Frigga wore a long golden dress. It sparkled when the sunlight hit it. Her heeled shoes tapping the floor lightly with every step. The room was fairly plain. A circular table sat in the middle with two chairs and a bunch of pink roses in the middle. The pale marble floor shining in the golden glow. The walls covered in more paintings, similar to the hall. A faint smell of lavender hung in the air as Clara took in the room. Large double doors lay open, the thin white curtains flowing in the breeze. A lovely view of Asgard's famous mountains in the distance.

A wide smile appeared on Clara's face when Frigga handed her a glass of water. "Thank you!" Taking a sip she quickly followed the Queen to the table, taking a seat beside her.

A knock at the door broke the silence. "Come in!" Frigga suddenly called out. Two older women entered with a handful of dresses. "It's the welcome feast tonight for all new staff, I thought since you are a Prince's chambermaid it would be important for you to look your best."

Clara nodded as she watched the women examine each dress. Buzzing around the room like they were floating on clouds. A variety of colours were placed in front of her. Everything from white to turquoise to luminous green. She sat back in the chair slightly. Looking at the three women with wide eyes. "Erm.. lovely" Clara said, not knowing how to respond to the situation.

She didn't want to go to a feast. She didn't even like people that much so why should she go somewhere that would be full of them. She never liked dressing up either. Mostly spending her days in short dresses so she could just get them dirty while in the forest. This was a whole new level for her.

"So which colour do you like dear?" The taller grey haired woman asked, pointing at the coloured pads on the table.

Clara froze. "I don't really dress up.." She began but was interrupted by Frigga sighing.

"You are so much like Loki, he hates these events because _he_ has to dress up!" Clara's face heated up at the mention of his name. She looked at her hands which now gripped her yellow dress.

The smaller grey haired woman noticed Clara's red face and laughed. "It's ok love, every woman in Asgard has a crush on at least one of the Prince's." She replied before stepping away from the table of colours.

Clara shook her head but was interrupted again by Frigga. "How about a dark green on her?" Frigga asked the two grey haired woman who quickly began sifting through the hordes of dresses.

Clara watched as they all turned to face her, wide smiles appearing on the women's faces. "Perfect!" Frigga exclaimed.

The women forced Clara to stand as they took measurements, Clara couldn't help but feel a sense of dread wash over her. The thought of all those people, dancing then having to face Loki. It was almost too much to bear as she stumbled forward. Her breathing coming in short bursts and her heart racing. A cold sweat covered her body. Fanning herself when the stars appeared, clouding her vision. The blackness closed in. The three women rushed to catch her.

* * *

Loki ran from the Throne room as fast as he could when the servant told him Clara had fainted. Bursting into his parents room he saw Clara lying on the floor in a heap as his mother and two grey haired women stood over her.

"What happened?" Impatience clear in his breathy voice. He kneeled beside her. Clara lay on her back on the cold marble floor. Her yellow dress sprawled around her. Her grey eyes shut. His hand rested lightly on her forehead. Her skin was cold and clammy when he touched it.

"She just.. fainted!" His mother cried out. "We didn't know what to do so we sent for Eir-" Before Frigga could finish Loki had took Clara into his arms and teleported to the healers room.

"Do something!" He shouted at the young healer. Placing Clara on the bed he began pacing the room as his mother and Eir arrived. His fists were tight balls. His heartbeat fast. Every possible outcome running through his mind as he stared at Clara. _His Clara._ Tears formed in his eyes as he thought of life without her.

* * *

Clara woke to bright lights. 'Am I in Valhalla?' she thought, shading her eyes with her hands. She could hear a faint voice. _Clara._ She couldn't find it's source. Sitting up to look around. _Clara!_ The brightness of the room toned down to reveal a dark figure like someone leaning over her. Hands held her face tight. _She's awake Eir._ His voice familiar yet still far away. His emerald eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she felt her grey eyes close again. _Stay with me Clara!_

When he saw her eyes open he quickly rushed to her side. Pushing the young healer out of the way.

"Clara." He whispered but she only covered her eyes.

"Clara!" He repeated, slightly louder.

"She's awake Eir." He called out, cradling her pale face in his hands.

He began to panic when her eyes fluttered shut again. "Stay with me Clara!"

Clara woke again to raised voices. The room was still bright. White walls surrounded her as she lay on a comfortable bed in the middle of the small room. A golden version of her body floated above her as if someone had took her soul out. Looking towards the wooden doors she saw Loki. His face red as he shouted at someone.

"No! I told you I was staying so I'm staying, is that clear!" He shouted at a small blonde woman. She flinched when he stepped forward.

"Loki." Clara whispered. Her voice slightly hoarse. Lifting herself slightly off the bed to get a better view.

She could hear the young woman mumble something.

"Loki!" She repeated, slightly louder. He turned to face her before rushing to her side. His emerald eyes searching her face as if he didn't know what to do. Clara, on the other hand, just wanted a hug. Just wanted to know that she was still alive. Just wanted Loki.

"Your awake." He whispered, taking her hand in his. A small smile graced his face when she smiled up at him. Her cheeks turning a healthy shade of pink.

He bit his lip as he pulled her into a tight hug. Her arms automatically wrapping around his body. Her cotton dress rubbing against his skin. He placed his head on hers, kissing her soft brown hair. The smell of lavender making it's way into his nose as he breathed her in. _Never_ wanting to let her go.

There they sat, wrapped in a tight embrace. Just forgetting the world.

 _*Please feel free to let me know what you think.*_


	8. The end of the beginning

_You may need those tissues ready.. to hit me with or cry is up to you ;)_

 _Enjoy and please let me know what you think!_

When Loki had left to get ready for the feast, Clara couldn't help but miss him. Her skin still tingled from his touch. Her feelings towards him more confusing than ever. Since she had got used to his presence, she liked being in his company but when he pushed her away the anger towards him reignited. A mixture of like and dislike bubbling up within her. Her current emotions were even more confused by the fact she was falling for him. Without even realising it.. Every glance. Every kiss. Every touch.

Looking over at the green dress in the corner, she carefully pulled herself up.

Loki stood at the bar, a drink in his hand as he watched the guests flood through the doors of the grand hall. His mother had forced him to come to this _feast_ even though he had begged her to let him stay with Clara.

He rolled his eyes when some of the women attempted to flirt with him. A bored expression highlighting his disinterest causing them to storm off. He was only looking for one woman tonight.. and _that_ was a stretch. He didn't even know if she would be well enough to walk never mind show up here.

Turning away from the blonde he lent on the bar again, focusing all his energy on the doors. He was about to give up waiting when they suddenly opened.

* * *

Clara walked through the doors, guards opening them for her slowly. The forest green dress wrapped tightly around her thin body. A silver diamond V shape neckline bouncing off the colours of the room. Her brown hair tied in a french twist as small pieces sat at each side of her face. Her pace was slow as she searched the large hall. The silver shoes tapping lightly on the stone floor as she was illuminated in the golden glow of the hall. Time froze as Loki took in this beautiful creature. His mouth gaping as she glided across the room to a table facing the Royal families.

The hall was lit up well. The chandelier above the crowd glowing with candles giving the room a golden glow. The doors along the far wall were wide open letting in air with the moon high in the sky. The birds chirping in the trees outside, crowds of people laughing and couples dancing on the wooden section in the middle of the room. The smell of food and mead flowing through the large hall.

Clara took it all in, thinking this whole experience was still just a dream as she tried to remember it for as long as possible.

A Princess in the making, Loki thought as Clara smiled up at him. He smiled back, unaware his mother was watching them out of the corner of her eye. A pleased smile spreading across her own face.

Frigga tapped Loki's left shoulder, breaking him from his trance and whispered. "You should ask Clara to dance son, she seems a bit bored by herself." Smiling wide when Loki nodded before running over to Clara's side.

Clara smiled wide as Loki approached, quickly standing up to bow slightly before him causing Loki to chuckle. "You don't have to do that Clara." He whispered, taking her hand and leading her to the middle of the room. A large smile appearing on his face.

Rosy cheeks framed Clara's heart shaped face as Loki wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Her's slipped comfortably around his neck. They were that close Clara could smell the mead on Loki's breath just as he could smell the sweet perfume radiating from her pale skin. Skin that was now driving him crazy. One of her soft hands tangled in his long hair, playing with a piece of hair between two fingers. The tingle staying long after she had stopped.

Face to face. Bright grey meeting fiery green. Chest to chest as the two sweethearts danced to the slow, passionate music surrounding them. The room fading into nothing. Everything seemed to have froze around them as they focused on each other's heartbeat. The sound and feel of the soft thumping almost making them dizzy.

Loki twirled Clara around, dipping her as he leaned forward closer to her. Taking in the beauty in front of him he slowly pulled her close to him again. She giggled softly. Locking eyes they were unable to keep away from each other. Every move he made was attached to her. Her scent engulfing him as her soft touches pulled him in. She touched her nose to his sending energy through both of them. Breathing each other in. They were made for each other..and here they were..together as one.

Frigga watched the pair dancing. She hoped other people were seeing this connection as much as she could. She loved seeing her son happy, both of them and Clara seemed to radiate that happiness that Loki needed in his life. She seemed to make him whole. Frigga smiles as Clara gently touches Loki's nose causing them to smile lovingly at each other. Odin looked grumpy but Frigga would have a word later. The rest of the room seeming dull as she watches them continue their dance.

"I have a present for you." Loki whispered, putting one hand behind his back. He could see the spark of excitement illuminate Clara's grey eyes as she smiled wide. Her glow reappearing. Similar to the moon on a starry night.

"W-what is it?" She replied in a high pitched voice. Her heart beat faster when Loki revealed a pink and white Hibiscus flower. Tears formed in her eyes when he placed it behind her ear, a small smile on his face the whole time. Locking eyes again. Teary grey meeting bright emerald. Clara threw her arms around Loki's neck, pulling him into a tight hug. His own wrapping around her waist as his face buried in her neck. A sweet smell radiating from her. "Thank you!" She whispered.. I miss you, he thought.

* * *

Loki looked at Clara who seemed to be relaxed as she took in the room. He wanted to just grab her and kiss her beautiful face. Her clear complexion even clearer under the candlelight. The colour of the room illuminating her in a golden glow as she sat with her small glass of apple punch. Non-alcoholic of course.

Clara laughed, that cute laugh she does when she's happy, a couple of her friends had said something. The older woman to her right now taking her hand and whispering in her ear causing Clara to blush slightly. Loki could make out a 'thank you' coming from Clara's plump lips. Lips he couldn't get out of his head as the tingle of them could still be felt on his own thin lips. He traced his lips, a small smile appearing on his face as he watched her interact with the table of people.

* * *

Clara excused herself from the table, making her way to the balcony to get air. A cold sweat had taken over her body again. She shivered as the night air hit her but her body felt like it was on fire. Confused at her sudden deterioration. Leaning against the door frame, she tried to ignore the throbbing in her head as her nose began to bleed. Her head was spinning as she slowly slid to the ground before the darkness took her. The last thing she heard was her name being shouted. The only clear voice now. _Clara!_

Loki observed Clara as she made her way across the room. He noticed her skin was paler than normal and glistened under the candlelight. Lifting himself from his seat he made his way through the crowd. When he saw the flash of red on her face he quickened his pace, almost running as he shouted her name. Pushing people as he stumbled through. Before he reached her, she had already slid to the floor in a heap. Blood pouring from her nose as her grey eyes rolled back in her head before she went limp in his arms.

The room went silent. Laughter died down. Music paused. The only sound came from the Prince as he chanted _Clara_ over and over again. Tears falling from his emerald eyes as he held her almost lifeless body. A gentle rocking motion the only movement as the room froze.


	9. Appearances can be deceiving

_We take a look into Clara's history.. is she what she seems? (Let's see if you can spot the Irish bit too - let me know)._

Clara woke to a cold arm wrapped around her waist. Her blurry eyes trying to focus on her surroundings. Rubbing them lightly she was able to make out Loki's dark hair, sprawled across the pillow to her side. His features soft, almost childlike as he slowly opened his eyes. Bright green shining through as he focused on her shocked face. Her mouth gaping and grey eyes wide as she stared back at him. She could feel her cheeks heat up at the closeness.

"Your awake.." He mumbled, removing himself from her as he sat up on the bed. Clara moving slowly to join him on the higher level. Her bones just about allowing it.

"How l-long was I asleep?" Clara replied, her voice husky as her need for water came through. She looked around the small room for water.

"Nearly one full day.." She heard him whisper. He was fiddling with his hands before he looked over at her.

The room had gold walls. The dark wooden door closed shut as candles lined one wall. Illuminating them in an orange glow. All Clara could smell was that distinct medical room smell. It flowed through the room as she rested her head back on the soft pillow. That's when she noticed the jug of water on the floor. She tried to lift one leg off the bed but she was too sore. The pain shooting up her legs like electric.

Loki watched as Clara looked around the small room. Her tired eyes struggling to take in every detail. She didn't have her unique glow. The glow Loki noticed when he had met her for the first time. The glow that caused him to smile when she wasn't looking.

He saw her try to lift one leg but slump back down again with a groan. "What's wrong?" She nodded towards the floor.

Loki got up and made his way around the bed to her side. A jug of water sat on the floor, a small glass beside it. Lifting it he filled the glass handing it to her. Her grip loose as she held the glass to her lips. "Thank you Loki.." A small smile on her face as she give him the glass back. It made him smile in return. Just to see her looking slightly better.

"Ok Cl-" Eir began but her words failed her when she saw the way the Prince was staring at Clara. A small smile on both their faces but it was the eyes Eir noticed more. It was almost like a spark of love ran through each pair before they focused on her. "Sorry I didn't know you were _still_ here Prince Loki, I just came to tell Clara her results."

Clara's face turned a shade of red when she realised Eir had walked in when they least expected it. She saw Loki take a step away from the bed as he placed the glass on the floor before turning to face Eir again.

Eir continued when the tension (and silence) in the room became almost unbearable. "It appears you have what the Midgardians call a Flu.." She shuffled closer to the bed. "It's a type of illness that causes many symptoms, some include being cold or warm usually at the same time, headaches and pain in your joints.. I can only ask you to rest for the next few days so the Prince may have to find a new chambermaid in the meantime!" Eir said, her voice close to a whisper as she stared at Clara. The poor girl looked like death warmed up, she thought.

Eir made her excuses and moved towards the door.

"Wait! What do you mean a Midgardian illness? Clara is Asgardian, they don't get sick.." Loki asked Eir, curiosity creeping into his voice. Eir turned to answer but Clara interrupted. Her quiet voice sounding loud in the silent room.

"I'm half Midgardian.." Loki turned immediately at her sudden revelation. His face a mixture of curiosity and confusion. Clara fiddled with her hands as she continued. "My father was from Midgard he-"

"Leave us Eir!" Loki shouted, causing the grey haired woman to flinch before practically running out of the room. Turning to face Clara again, his narrowed eyes focused on her rosy face. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" He hissed as he took a step closer to her.

"I-I didn't feel like talking about it." Clara replied, her voice surprisingly calm as her stomach flipped. She had heard about the Prince's trouble in Midgard but she thought he was past that. His hatred for Midgardian's was clearly still inside him somewhere.

"So you let me sleep with you knowing who you were.. _what_ you were!" His voice slightly harsher than he intended as Clara shook under his gaze.

His words causing the anger within her to bubble up again as she shook. It took over her whole body until she set it free. "Hey! It was _you_ that didn't tell me who you really were! You can't blame _me_ for all of this." She shouted. Her face burning up as she clenched her fists. Narrowed green eyes meet fiery grey. Clara flung her legs over the edge of the bed, ignoring the pain as she continued shouting at Loki. "It's not my fault I was born this way-" She was cut off when she stumbled to the floor. Her boney knees hitting the hard marble causing her to cry out.

Loki's eyes widening slightly as he thought of what to do next. He didn't know whether he should help her or not, did she want him touching her?

"Clara.. stop!" He moved towards her when she tried to pull herself up. Placing his arms around her he lifted her, she struggled a bit until her head hurt. Finally deciding to relax in his strong arms. Placing her on the bed, he took her hand in his. "I didn't mean for it to sound so.. evil. I was in shock!" He cried out. "Tell me what happened to him?"

After a moment of silence Clara squeezed his hand. Her fingers intertwining with his. Cold meeting clammy. "He seemed like a nice man, my mum would always use her happy voice when she spoke of him. He was brought here by Odin, many years ago now, he was said to be the best architect on Midgard, he'd won all these awards so Odin brought him to Asgard to help renovate the city.." Loki watched as she closed her eyes, almost like she was reliving a memory. He smiled when she wasn't looking. "Mum met him when he first arrived. She was sent to deliver flowers to the new visitor."

"That's where you get your love of flowers.." She nodded a small smile appearing on her face. Loki lent forward placing a small kiss on her forehead causing Clara to blush. "What happened when she met him?"

"Oisin. Mum couldn't say his name for a good month. It was like love at first sight she said, he was from a small Island called Ireland on Midgard but he was half Italian. She would always say when she looked at me, she saw him. My grey eyes and brown hair came from him, the pale skin from her. He was tanner. A perfect mixture she claimed!" Clara laughed as she remembered always hating her eye colour but her mum always saying it made her unique.

"Love at first sight you say.." Loki replied, a smirk playing on his lips as he thought of the first time he met Clara. How he had never imagined himself feeling attracted to a person like her. Her messy appearance still playing in his mind. Still causing him to smile at her common roots.

Clara laughed turning a shade of red. Having feelings for a Prince was usually an offence but Loki made her feel like it was the most natural thing in the universe.

"Yes, love at first sight Prince Loki.." Giggling when she heard a breathy laugh escaping him. "They fell in love straight away, they would spend most days together when he wasn't working."

Her laughter died down when she thought of the consequences. "He got sent back to Midgard when Odin found out about their relationship. Apparently the rest of the construction could be done without him." Her anger bubbling to the top again. "He didn't even know my mum was pregnant with me, he died not knowing he had a daughter!" A tear slipping down her cheek as Loki reached up to wipe it away.

"I'm sure he would have been the happiest man _ever_ knowing you were his daughter." He moved to place an arm around her shoulders, her head resting on his chest.

"Probably." Was her blunt response. "Thank you Loki!" Wrapping her arms around his stomach as she hugged him tight letting her eyes fall closed. _…flower._

Loki felt her relax in his arms. Looking down at her face, she looked like a child hugging her favourite toy. Kissing the top of her head he let himself relax. "Goodnight my little flower."


	10. Give in

_*Smut and sex in this chapter. It's the only sex scene in the story but if you don't like it please skip this chapter. The rest will be implied, thanks and enjoy. Feel free to let me know what you think!*_

*Three days later*

Clara skipped through the palace. Her brown hair flowing behind her. The light green dress wrapped tightly around her body. Silver heels tapping the marble floor. She smiled widely as she passed a few servants. She opened the kitchen doors to loud clapping.

A short blonde servant made her way towards Clara. "I'm so happy you are back! Wilhelm was made to look after Prince Loki in your absence and well.. he hasn't got a clue how to look after a Prince. Loki himself has been unbearable, he keeps snapping at people and basically looking miserable without you." An accusing finger pointing at Clara. A small smirk playing on the young woman's lips as she shimmied back to the rest of the group.

Clara couldn't stop laughing as she collected the Prince's breakfast before making her way to his room. She didn't think Loki relied on her _that_ much but it was still a compliment.

Upon arrival she found his bedroom door slightly open, her shaky hand pushing it further open she found an empty room. The curtains were half open as an unmade bed sat in front of her. The fire was the only source of light. Stepping into the room a snake like arm wrapped around her waist while a cold hand clamped over her mouth. A small squeak escaping her.

"Shhh" A voice whispered in her ear. "Put the tray on the floor while I close the door." The voice becoming more familiar. Smiling to herself she placed the tray on the dark wooden floor before turning to face a smiling Loki. His back leaning against the heavy door.

"Good morning _Prince_ Loki!" She said stepping closer to him. Loki doing the same. Grey meeting green.

"Good morning Clara." He replied, smiling he placed his arms around her waist. He expected her to freeze but she was relaxed. Her arms wrapping around his neck. That familiar glow back as lavender filled his nostrils. The sun rising in the distance.

"I didn't know you could make yourself invisible." She said, genuine curiosity in her voice.

"I'll tell you a secret." Loki placed his lips at her ear. "I hid behind the door!" He whispered.

A giggle escaped Clara's lips when his warm breath tickled her neck. She could feel her cheeks heating up the more they stayed like this. Holding each other like their lives depended on it. Breathing in the smell of his sweet soap.

For a moment she tucked away the thought of who he was, why it was wrong and let herself feel him. His strong arms, soft skin and the low sound escaping his throat, almost like an argument. Clara pulled back locking eyes with Loki again. His eyes had a spark of something she had never seen in them before. They kept drawing her in.

Leaning up she let her lips touch his. The strong taste of whisky on his lips. Her heart pounded against his chest when he responded. Gently at first but soon becoming more desperate as they clung to each other. Breathing each other in. Grabbing at each others clothes. The desperation growing when Loki slipped his tongue between her soft lips. She responded, letting her own dance with his. Loki's touch made her feel safe and warm.

The heat of the fire not the only heat in the room anymore. Faces slightly red they pulled apart.

"I could have lost you.." Loki whispered, his brain not thinking straight as the words slipped out. "Are you sure?" He asked, covering his earlier mistake. His voice breathy.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my lif-" Clara began but was interrupted by Loki's mouth on her's. She let go. A frenzy of hands, teeth, lips and heavy breathing began as Loki slowly lifted her dress over her head revealing silky white underwear.

Clara fidgeted with Loki's armour. She pulled away. "Undo that stupid armour." She huffed causing Loki to laugh. He used magic to get rid of his training armour, leaving him completely naked. Clara slowly took off her underwear as if in some kind of show. Her now completely naked too. Both sets of cheeks heating up as they stared intently at each other. Taking in every detail. Hearts racing and hands shaking.

Loki didn't have time to fully inspect her thin body. Curves in all the right places but before he could glance lower Clara had grabbed his neck pulling him to her, her lips smashing against his causing him to freeze for a moment before relaxing into her kisses.

Still kissing he lifted her by the thighs, her legs automatically going around his waist. She could feel him hard against her thigh but didn't care anymore. She needed him. Skin against skin creating even more heat in the room. Each other's sweat and breath mixing perfectly.

Placing Clara gently on the furry green bed, he began to place delicate kisses down her neck. Her sweet smell and soft skin under his fingertips. Soft moans leaving her lips as he reached her wet spot. He could still taste the sweetness of her mouth as his own kissed the little freckle on her right hip bone. Each part of her body being stored in the back of his mind.

"Are you _sure?_ " He asked, looking up at her. His features soft almost innocent. _Almost._ She nodded slowly trying to catch her breath. This _was_ only their second time together. The first had been too rushed to enjoy. It didn't help that they hadn't a clue what they were doing.. even now.

He kissed the inside of her thighs before sucking on her clit. Clara let out small moans as his tongue played. She had no idea how to act but his tongue was making her not think about acting anymore. She grabbed his hair with one hand as the other grabbed the sheet below them.

After a few minutes she felt Loki kiss up her body again before his face came into view above her. The areas still tingling long after he had kissed them. Her head reached up, lips gently touching his as she tasted herself on him. Loki sucked on her lip while he gripped her hair with one hand. A finger entered her now throbbing wet spot and a short gasp left her lips making her pull away. Her legs widened to allow him better access. The grip on her hair tightened as they watched each other, writhe and wiggle.

Loki watched as Clara let herself go. Heavy breathing and soft moans leaving her lips. He couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful she was when her pleasure was building. Her grey eyes bright. Opening and closing as her chest hit against his when she breathed. They could feel each other's heartbeat. Fast. Passionate.

A deep throbbing told him he needed her and he needed her now. Slowly entering a second finger into her, he began moving them, stretching her.

Clara had never experienced this type of pleasure in her life. The first time they had sex was more about the act. This felt different. Slower. She could feel his heartbeat against her chest and his hard flesh hit her thigh. She looked down quickly. He was big. She couldn't remember how he fitted the first time but at the minute, with his fingers inside her doing wonderful things, she didn't care.

Slowly Loki withdrew his fingers, licking them clean before placing his hard flesh at her wet entrance. He felt her nipples grow hard beneath his chest. The fire crackling as heat once again flooded the room. A golden haze falling over the two lovers as the sun rose outside his large windows. The soft rays appearing on the ceiling. Clara's skin as well as his own went a slight golden colour as her grey eyes stared at him intently before she nodded.

"Tell me to stop at anytime and I will. I know it can be..apparently..ugh..sore still." Loki stuttered, his voice husky.

Clara nodded again, a sharp gasp leaving her lips as he entered her. A low pain burning inside her but she breathed through it. He slowly moved within her, giving her time to adjust as pleasure shot through him but this was more about making sure she was alright first. They locked eyes. Grey meeting Green. A mutual understanding as he began to withdraw before slowly going in again. Pleasure now taking over the more Loki entered her.

Loki kissed Clara, their tongues dancing a waltz. Moving against each other as moans and groans left both of their lips. Clara's hands on Loki's back as his tangled in her soft brown hair, which now lay sprawled on the bed. His own a sweaty mess above her.

The more they moved together, the more pleasure built deep in their stomachs. Pleasure taking over. More moans leaving both their lips. Strong nails scraping down Loki's back as he bites down on her shoulder. He feels his back bleed but the pleasure is too strong for him to care. The bite mark he leaves on her shoulder will disappear long before the marks she leaves on him.

He feels her tighten around him, her muscles clenching, her breathing coming in uneven bursts and her moans growing louder. Her orgasm hitting as she feels the highest heights of pleasure, like strong waves hitting the beach. Her body trembling uncontrollably. Her back arching. Legs tightening around his hips as skin hits skin. A rush of electric pulsing through her.

Loki welcomes it, takes it all in as his own orgasm hits, legs shaking, staring at Clara a low throaty growl leaving him as he comes deep inside her. His hands gripping her hair as her's clutch his back. The sheet under them a tangled mess and the fire out in the corner.

 _Beautiful_ he thinks. _Beautiful_ the only word to describe Clara in that moment as the glow in the room brightens. He takes in every feature incase this is a dream and he is about to wake up any second.

Racing hearts and heavy breathing is all that fills the room now when he collapses beside her. The soft fur welcoming. Sweat covering every inch of them. The smell of perspire and their mixed juices in the air. Both coming down from the high as they lie, flat on their backs and eyes closed taking it all in. Each others taste still fresh on their lips.

The room slowly fading to black as their eyes flutter shut.


	11. This is me

The cold wakes Clara. The coldest of colds. Her blurry vision taking in the brightness of the room. Unsure of her surroundings at first until she feels an arm tighten around her waist. Her back against a strong chest. That's when it all floods back. The kissing. The touches. Her cheeks heat up at the memory of this morning.

Turning, she now faces Loki. His features peaceful while he is deep asleep, almost childlike. His long lashes causing a shadow down his cheeks. His hair a mess of dried sweat. She smiles when he lets out a soft sigh.

"Loki." Clara whispers, gently stroking his face. A smile still playing on her lips. When he doesn't respond after three calls, she gently eases her way out of his strong grip only to be pulled back. Her back hitting his strong chest. Her heart beating wildly under his touch.

Kissing across her shoulder Loki whispers. "Where are you going?" His fingers travelling down her stomach. Leaving goosebumps in their wake.

When his fingers reach her inner thigh she flinches slightly. A dull ache between her legs appearing as she tries to move again. "Don't! I'm still a bit sore." She whispers. Her eyes travelling to the light shining through half the window on her side. "I should go." Shifting so she is free from his grasp. Only realising she has to help with dinner in the main hall.

Loki lets her go. The warmth of her skin gone as the cold within the room sets in. He watches with a small smile as she searches the room for her clothes. Slowly dressing herself, she makes her way to the door.

"Wait!" Loki calls out, summoning his magic so he has trousers on as he strolls towards her. Clara slowly turns, her face a light shade of pink.

One finger touches her chin, focusing her grey eyes on his. He bends down capturing her lips with his, his arms wrapping around her waist as her own travel to his neck. The gentle movement soothing her. Just as quickly as it started they pull away. "Maybe.. you can come back later." Loki whispers before making his way towards the bathroom. A small smile playing on his lips as he takes in her red face and shaky nod. He hears the bedroom door shut as he lets out the breath he never knew he was holding.

Clara enters the dining hall with a large smile on her face. After helping with lunch she was then chosen to serve at dinner too. Lunch had gone by quickly. Thankfully Loki had not said or done anything when she was serving so he was easily ignored. Her cheeks did go slightly red when he had called her for extra vegetables but other than that, nothing. He had took his time with her afterwards though. The halls filling with their moans as the servants questioned the strange yet now familiar noises.

It had now been one month since the beginning of their secret relationship. A few close calls along the way but it was mostly plain sailing. Clara always thought it was just sex because.. why would a Prince want to be with a commoner. She seemed to be getting closer to him by the minute now. Instead of them just having sex for fun, they seemed to be enjoying it a bit more lately. That fact scared her a little.

The candles flickered against the golden walls causing shadows to appear. They were different than the ones in her old cottage. She would make candles to sell so they had more of a unique feel. A homely feel. These tall candles didn't have that same uniqueness. Everything was different in the palace, at least in her cottage she could relax any time she wanted but here she was on her feet most of the day, a specific set of rules to follow even down to dress code.

Clara didn't know if she didn't like people or they didn't like her. She blended more into the walls than into the crowds. Maybe people just tolerated her. She did have a tendency for losing her temper or keeping things bottled up but she thought that was normal. She was the outcast and she liked that. She preferred living alone.. that was until she met Loki. All the confusing feelings running through her again. Clara didn't even know if Loki felt anything towards her. He pushed her away once, what's to stop him doing it again when something better comes along. One thing was a fact, she was good for one thing and one thing only. To serve them.

She watched as the Royal family dined. Smiles on each of their faces. Conversing with each other as well as the dukes and duchesses. They all wore perfectly fitted dresses. Their hair looking immaculate and not a dirty face in sight. All Clara wanted to do was go back to the old days when she could look the complete opposite without someone telling her off for it.

The anger was bubbling up inside her again. Turning away she bumped into someone. "Hey can you watch wher-" Looking up she realised it was Prince Thor she was shouting at. His blond hair skimming his shoulders as his blue eyes pierced her grey. The room went quiet. For a moment she froze but relaxed when he smiled.

"I see this little one has a bit of a temper." He said, laughing when her cheeks turned red. He could be so patronising sometimes.

"I'm sorry Prince Thor, I wasn't looking where I was going." Clara whispered, a little ashamed of the way she had just acted. Bowing she stormed towards the main doors. Glares coming from the higher classes as she passed them.

Once in the corridor she leant against the cold wall. Sighing. Closing her eyes as the slow music filled her ears. The smell of meat flowing through the corridors. She hated this, she just wanted to go home. She knew she should _never_ have gotten involved with Loki.. it makes leaving even harder.

Soft lips touch her forehead causing her to jump slightly. Looking up emerald eyes meet hers, a spark of concern in them. A hand rested on her stomach as another placed a bit of hair behind her ear.

"What's wrong Clara?" When she didn't answer Loki stepped in front of her. "I know there is something up, you have looked miserable all day and then for you to snap at Thor."

"I don't belong here.." Was her only reply, a whisper of what she really felt. He takes a step back. His stomach sinks. His mouth gaping as her words sink in.

She lifts his hand off her stomach, letting it drop to his side. Clara then takes her shoulder length brown hair out of the bun, it falling in waves around her heart shaped face. She begins ruffling it with her hands but Loki interrupts her by grabbing both hands in his.

"Clara what are you doi-"

She snaps her hands back, dropping them to pick up the hem of her dress. A snarl leaves her lips. Loki watches her with wide eyes. She rips it. A simple tear up the middle but enough to make her look homeless. That wasn't enough for Clara, she then storms out to the garden before jumping into the cold river. Water covering every inch of her. Mud on her shoes and wet leaves stuck to her hair. "This is me!" She screams at him. "I'm not someone that can be tamed into this life. I never _wanted_ to be here. I just acted because _you_ forced it on me. I'm only realising now that, yes I never wanted to be here but that was for a good reason.. do you know what that is?"

Loki shook his head. Staring at her wide eyed. His mouth gaping. She _needed_ to push him away before he got rid of her. Her hands clench at her sides. Her face heating up. A contradiction to the white moon that illuminated them in the small garden. Flowers surrounding them as she whispers. "I'm not one of you.. I wasn't born into this. I was born into a commoners lifestyle. Scraping by to make ends meat but loving _every_ minute of it."

Tears form in her grey eyes as she stares intently into his emerald gems. She raises her voice. The echo floating in the silence. "I loved going out every evening to pick flowers in the forest so that I could bring them home and place them on my old wooden table. I loved being able to rest at anytime. I loved the simplicity. I loved being alone, it's what I'm used to." She laughs. A sad laugh but a laugh none the less. "I love my life.. my old life!" The tears spilling over. Rushing down her cheeks as she brushes past him.

"I-I" Loki stutters but it was too late. She was gone.

* * *

Loki woke to an empty bed. The first time in over a month that he had woke up alone. Clara would normally be curled up beside him. A warm glow radiating from her. He would wake up smiling just knowing she was there, with him.. but today was different. After her rant last night he had gone to find her but found no trace of her. He went straight to bed but ended up crying himself to sleep. The pillow still wet under his head as he looked around the dark room.

* * *

He had just got out of the bath when he heard the bedroom door open. Running out he thinks it's Clara.. it was his mother instead.

"What was _that_ all about?" She asks as she takes in his flushed state. "You haven't got a woman in there?" She whispers, winking at him.

Loki shakes his head looking down. Ignoring her silly questions. "I thought it was Clara, she's late."

Frigga nods, stepping further into the room. "Mm she is actually who I am here about." She watches as Loki leans against the doorframe. She could see right through his calm illusion. "Was she ok after.. last night?"

"Yes, she was just having a moment." Loki put on his fake laugh. "You know how you women are. Hormones probably!" Rolling his eyes as he meets his mother's intense gaze again.

"Right well I just wanted to make sure she was ok." Frigga nods before opening the door. She caught a glimpse of the sadness in his eyes. Turning back she says. "I had tried her room but it was empty, she must have left early to do something." Smiling sadly she walks out.

Loki slides to the ground as tears form in his emerald eyes. He lets out a bust of magic destroying most of his furniture. He realises _this_ is life without Clara.


	12. Broken

Loki wakes alone again. The cold room almost welcoming now. A knock at the door startles him. He hadn't seen Clara in two days. Every time he went into her room it was empty. He had spent the last two days locked away in his room. Only venturing out for meals, training and to look for Clara. No trace of her anywhere.

He climbs out of bed. Broken furniture littering the room as he steps over it. His door knocks for a third time. Opening it, he sees a small blonde woman. She looks about Clara's age. She was shaking like a leaf. "What do you want?" Loki snarls causing the woman to shake even more.

"I'm your n-new chambermaid." She whispers, looking at the ground.

Loki steps forward. His bare feet and long trousers brushing the floor. "GO AWAY!" He shouts. The woman turning and fleeing in the blink of an eye.

An hour later his door knocks again. Storming across the room he flings the door open. The door hits the wall with a loud crack. Echoing across the room. "What!"

A brown haired man with a beard stands tall at his door. His brown eyes meeting Loki's emerald. _Wilhelm._ "Lady Astrid requests your presence immediately." Turning the young man begins to walk away. Loki uses magic to dress himself and follows Wilhelm down the long corridor.

Lady Astrid stands in the middle of the small office. Her grey hair tied into a small bun. Strolling in Loki can smell Clara before he sees her. That sweet scent flowing through the room. Stepping further into the room, he sees her. She stands tall beside Lady Astrid. Her grey eyes meeting his emerald as he strolls towards the women. Her brown hair in a tight plait. The green dress she had ripped up now neatly wrapped around her thin body. She didn't look homeless anymore. A pinch of sadness tugs at his heart. He stops in front of Clara. Bright green meeting emotionless grey. She bows before looking at the ground. Her eyes now focusing on the slate floor.

"Good morning Prince Loki." Clara whispers. A shell of her real self.

Loki speaks without thinking. "Why are you no longer my chambermaid?"

His voice echoing around the room. Bouncing off each wall before it reaches Clara's ears. Her eyes snap up meeting his. The sadness in his reflected in hers.

"Clara put in her resignation a few days ago. While Odin is processing it I have allowed her to work with me before she leaves tomorrow." Lady Astrid replies. Her voice low. Pronounced. Slimy like a snake. "She looked horrible when I found her, what a dis-" Loki silences her with magic.

Loki's eyes still locked on Clara's as he takes a step forward. Lady Astrid steps in front of the young woman. Shielding her from Loki's intense gaze. This only fuels Loki's anger more. He narrows his eyes at Lady Astrid, almost in a challenging way. She stands firm. Not flinching when he continues moving forward.

"I would suggest you move out of my way Lady Astrid!" Is his only warning. His voice low, almost dangerous.

When she doesn't budge, he pushes her out of the way. The grey haired woman falling with a heavy thud to the ground. Loki doesn't flinch, he just stares at Clara. When her wide grey eyes meet his he pushes forward. His hands grab her waist as hers push against his chest. She falls onto the desk. Her lower back hitting the hard edge as she lets out a groan. Pain shoots up her spine but she doesn't get time to dwell on it when Loki's lips crash against hers.

The soft pressure turning painful as he presses his whole body against her. Her back digging further into the wood. She knows there will be bruises but all she can think of is fighting him off her. She hits and pushes against his chest but he's too strong. He holds her down, hands squeezing her waist in a tight hold. She makes sounds of protest but this just seems to spare him on. When she opens her mouth to push him away he slips his tongue in. She squeezes her eyes shut, preparing for the worst. A loud thud moves him.

Suddenly it's quiet. Clara opens her eyes to find Loki hunched over holding the back of his head. Breathing heavy. His emerald eyes glaring at a shaking Lady Astrid. A thick book in her hands as she stands, mouth gaping and eyes wide.

"I'm so sorry Prince Loki.. I-I thought you were going to rape her.. I'm sor-" Her words fail her when he lunges for her. Lady Astrid scurries away. The book covering her tearful face.

"No!" Clara shouts, freezing him as he turns. His eyes wild as he looks back at her. "Stop Loki, please. Your better than this.."

He turns his whole body to face her. "Am I?" Stalking forward, his face turning to one of sorrow when he sees Clara flinch. "I'm sorry.. I just don't want to lose you. Not for good." He whispers, tears forming in his eyes as Clara steps closer to him.

"We can't do this anymore Loki. It's wrong what we had. Don't you get that! Your a Prince and I'm a commoner, half Midgardian at that. You live in a big palace with all these rules. I lived in an old cottage with nothing but free space!" Clara calls out, each word rolling off her tongue like a bad taste. She watches as his face falls, the tears falling with it.

She reaches up wiping a tear off his cheek. Something he always does to her. He catches her hand placing a kiss to her palm. Breathing her in. Storing her away.

"I'm sick to death of the rules and regulations here Loki. I'm happiest when I'm in my cottage with all the time in the world to do whatever I want. I love looking like the homeless person in comparison to this." Looking down at herself. "I love the free space in the forest. Looking for my flowers everyday before going _back_ to my cottage. Do you see the difference?" She sees him nod, her hand still pressed to his lips. "I'm more of a free spirit. I can't live happily in a place like this. Do you ever wonder why I have such a bad temper at times.." She laughs out. She forces her hand away from his lips. Placing it behind her back as she nods her head at him. His tear filled eyes fixated on hers.

"Goodbye Prince Loki!" Clara whispers. Her voice strained as she holds back the tears. She has to go before he does. She leaves. Forcing herself to not look back at the man who has captured her mind. The man who has captured her dreams. The man who was nearly adding her heart to his list.

* * *

Loki enters his dark room the next morning after training. Mud covered every inch of him. His long hair dishevelled. He sits down on the edge of the messy bed. He kept scaring away all the maids so no-one had cleaned his room in a quite few days. Pieces of broken furniture still littered the dark wooden floor. Looking out the window he spots a note attached to it. Carefully creeping over he rips it off. Clara's messy handwriting fills the page. Sitting down on his window seat he begins to read.

 _Dear Loki,_

 _I knew the window would be a good place to put this note, it's the only place you like to read when your not in the library._

 _If you are reading this then I am more than likely already gone. Back home where I belong. My little cottage and all it's trees, shading me from the world._

 _I'm thinking of all the different ways to write this but you know how messy my handwriting is so I'm hoping you can guess at how bad I am when writing things like this. I'll give it a go.. for you._

 _First of all I want to thank you. Mainly for letting me into your home. I know I was only part of the staff but it's the first time in a long time that I've felt like I was part of a family._

 _My mother died quite a few years ago and since then I've been alone but when I met you, you seemed to give me hope. I felt happy being with you and being alone. Trust me, that's a big deal for me. To let someone get so close to me is unique to say the least so you should be proud of yourself._

 _I know we got off to a bit of a rocky start but now as I look back, maybe that was for the best. We got a lot of first times out of the way that first day. After that I was angry with you for making me be your chambermaid when you could clearly see I was happy where I was. Dirt and all. I soon realised you weren't so bad. Maybe a bit lonely like me and I think that's why I started to enjoy your company. You give me the one thing I had been missing all these years._

 _Companionship._

 _I will say one thing, I don't regret a single moment of our time together and if I had to go back in time, I wouldn't change a thing.. maybe one thing but I don't want to bore you with that. You really want to know don't you. I can imagine you nodding away like a bobble head.. ok, I would change my class._

 _I would still be me. I would still do all the mad things I do like hunt for flowers in the forest for hours, randomly lose my temper and basically look homeless most of the day but.. if I had a higher class title then maybe we could be together (properly) and we wouldn't have to hide. It was fun while it lasted lets just say. But as I said, I don't regret a single moment of our time together. If you take one thing from this letter.. take that!_

 _Good luck and.. thank you for everything!_

 _You will always be my emerald Prince just like I will always be your little flower._

 _Clara._


	13. Home

As Clara strolled past the iron gates of the palace she took one last look at it. The tall Organ like shape still standing firm against the grey sky. Her tear stained face lifted slightly when she noticed a few servants waving from the top balcony at her. Waving back she began to turn again when she noticed a familiar face strolling through the gardens. His green cape catching her eye first. _Loki!_ It had been hours since she left him the note and she knew he had training all morning. _Why was he here? Had he not seen the note?_

That's when she noticed the redhead attached to his arm. They strolled arm in arm through the garden. Clara could hear the screech like laughter coming from her. It nearly made Clara's ears bleed. The redheads long hair and pale skin shining in the mid day sun. The long pink dress flowing behind her as they disappear around the corner. The tall Organ shape now an eyesore.

Clara couldn't stop the anger and hurt that built up inside her but there was something else. A spark of happiness. Not at the fact that Loki could move on from her so quickly but that he may find happiness with someone in his own stature. A _real_ princess.. not an outcast.

Clenching her fists she turns and walks the opposite way. Her grey eyes focused on the forest ahead. A small smile gracing her plump lips. The brown of her dress matching the cobbled stones as the strong sun illuminates her. One lone figure leaving for home.

Loki reads Clara's letter over and over again. The words imprinted into his mind. Her voice echoing in his ears. The voice that haunts his dreams. It's been three days and nothing. No sign of her anywhere after she left the palace.

He sits on the window seat, the letter gripped between both hands. He can feel the sweat on his forehead as his heart races. He hasn't washed since receiving the letter. He hasn't moved since then either. All he wants is for her to be here, with him. He keeps scaring people away now that she's gone. Servants. The Council. Even his own family. He's lost control. He hasn't left his room since receiving Clara's letter. What's the point, he thinks.

A knock at the door startles him out of his trance. "What!" He shouts. Anger evident in his harsh tone.

Frigga enters. He can see her golden hair out of the corner of his eye but he doesn't want to look at her. Simply ignoring her he looks out the window. The droplets of rain running down the glass. The sound mixed with Clara's voice filling his ears.

"Loki dear I would love you to go out with Princess Beatriz again. She loved your first walk the other day." He can hear Frigga take a shaky step closer. "I know Clara left and you were close but you need to get over this. It's been three days since you left your room Loki. I also know you sent a clone to meet Beatriz the other day. Actually _come_ this time.. We will meet you in the gardens!" He hears the heavy door close. The vibration echoing in the quiet room as he continues watching the drops of water hit the window.

Dropping his rooms clean illusion, the dirt and mess reappears. Broken furniture still litters the floor and food dishes line the far wall. His bed is a mess of dirty sheets. He is a mess.

Loki sends a clone again. He's not interested in any other woman apart from Clara. His Clara. _His little flower._

He won't stop until he has her by his side again. He just needs to perfect his plan.

Clara cleans the final bit of furniture. She didn't know her little cottage could become so dusty while she was away. It _was_ over a month, she thinks. The small cloth wiping over the final bit of wood. The table cleaned to perfection. The rest of the cottage the same.

Smiling to herself she takes a seat on her pink sofa. Admiring her handiwork. The first time in three days she has got to properly relax. As she closes her eyes images flash before them. Loki. Kissing. His bed. The dining hall. The redhead. She snaps them open, her heart beating at the speed of light. She puts a hand to her chest to make sure she is still alive. She can feel the heat rising in her cheeks as sweat drips down her forehead.

Clara doesn't want to ever forget Loki but it's too soon to think about him again. Her feelings swirling in her head like the ocean in a bad storm. Placing her hands to her head she leans forward. As Clara sits alone, her hands holding her head. She realises she misses the company. _Loki's company._

Clara wakes the next morning to an empty bed. Her hand involuntarily reaching to the other side to wrap around Loki. It's only when she meets the thin sheet that she realises she has no Loki anymore. She had tried so hard to forget him that she had for a while. Only when she wakes up or relaxes that he pops into her mind, almost like replaying a memory over and over again. A memory that haunts her every night. A memory that angers her. A memory that calms her.

She tries to focus her blurry eyes. Her small bedroom a golden colour as the sun rises just past the trees outside. The green furry blanket wrapped around her body. Clara climbs out of bed. Pulling on her white housecoat she shuffles into the kitchen.

Three hours later she is in the forest. A smile gracing her face as she picks flowers. The forest is quiet today. Normally she can hear the birds chirping in the distance. The trees creak as the beginning of winter sets in. Dead leaves litter the ground and that damp smell radiates from them. The sun is low in the sky, peaking out between branches before darkness again.

Clara pulls her coat further around her shivering body. The cold getting into her damp skin. She hadn't realised it was raining when she left home. It was that misty rain that always soaks her more than the heavy alternative. It cleared up when the sun appeared but that didn't help with the cold. Her hair falls loose around her face as she sits on the damp ground. Dirt patches litter her body. She doesn't care, this is home. This is Clara.

Picking the final flower for her bunch she begins to make her way back to her cottage. Her feet shuffling along the ground. The chill in the wind causing her to shiver more. The world drained of colour once more as the sun disappeared behind the trees. The blue sky above her only friend today.

She turned when she heard a rustling behind her. She couldn't make out any figures. The forest was too thick. She ignored the rustling when she heard it again. Out of the corner of her eye she could make out shadows coming into view. That's when she heard the heavy footsteps. The low voices. Her heart raced as she clutched her dress. The flowers firmly held in her free hand.

It wasn't just footsteps behind her. The stench of sweat, stale mead, and desperation crept ever closer. She picked up her pace.


	14. It's always darkest before the dawn

_*Attempted rape/mentions - cuteness overload begins at the end though as we head for our happy ending*_

 _. - watch this (my inspiration)._

Clara was suddenly pushed from behind. Her knees hit the rough ground. Her flowers a mess below her. A scream left her throat when someone sat on her back. His legs at either side of her thin body. She was roughly turned around. His large size towering over her as another man knelt at her face. Sweat stained their clothes. Mead heavy on their breathes.

"If you scream again, I'll kill you!" He said, his voice low and husky. She looked at the man at her face. His brown eyes meeting her grey. The man above her had his hand wrapped around her throat, cutting off her air supply.

She kicked her legs out but failed. Her arms now being held down by the brown eyed man. Clara began to shake when she felt the large man rip her dress. The tear being heard over her whimpers. Stars clouded her vision as she struggled to take in oxygen.

Clara closed her eyes when his fingers pulled at her underwear. Moving her legs to try and stop him. He was too strong. She was breathing that loud that she didn't hear the cracking of skulls until the weight was suddenly off of her. Her hands released. She was free to move. She opens her eyes scraping back on the ground. Her dress in tatters. She could just about make out emerald eyes before it all went black. Strong arms welcoming her.

* * *

Loki climbs out of bed onto a furniture littered floor. The small pieces digging into his feet causing them to bleed and bruise. The pain doesn't hurt anymore. He's numb now that Clara is gone.

He notices a decaying item in the corner. Picking it up, it disintegrates in his hands. The soft petals turning to dust. _Like his life._

It's the red flower Clara had given him when he had first pushed her away. Her weird goodbye gift. Now he knew the feeling.

He needed her now! Storming out of his room, he used magic to create a bag of essential items. His mother rushing after him. "I'm going hunting. I'll be back in a week." He calls out. He hears her sigh but marches on. He misses the crack of a smile gracing her face.

Reaching the edge of the forest he hears a scream. A high pitched scream. _Clara._ He runs. His heart racing. The bag flung over his shoulder. His cape flowing behind him. The trees opened revealing two men sitting on a small woman. He could hear her whimpering as they pulled at her body. Her legs kicking out.

Loki teleports. He slams the first mans skull into a nearby tree before kicking the other one. They both lay unconscious.. or dead, he didn't care. He went straight to Clara, she lay barely moving. Her breathing uneven as red marks littered her neck. When her grey eyes rolled back in her head he wrapped his arms around her, teleporting them to her cottage.

* * *

She dreams of him. A memory. Loki. His emerald eyes staring into hers. His hand caressing her cheek. The feel of his soft skin against hers causes her to giggle. They lie on his bed after a particularly energetic session. His body facing hers. A wide smile gracing his face as he looks at her. His skin still glistening with sweat under the candlelight. Rosy cheeks framing his sculpted face. He leans in.

The dream fades when her eyes flutter open. The cold room hitting her. Dark and unwelcoming. Sitting up she pulls the pink duvet back. A white dress now covered her body. _How?_ A small candle sat alone on the window seat.

She could hear a voice. Moving towards the door, she opens it. The heat of the fire hitting her first. A strong smell of food present. That's when she saw him. The one person she thought she would never see again. _Loki._ He stands with a book in his hand. The world fell away, drained of all colour but him, standing in the candlelight. Green meeting grey. His mouth pressed into a thin line. His eyes wide. Clara stumbles back slightly but is caught by a pair of strong arms.

The Loki in front of her disappears.. instead he stands behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist. She relaxes into him. His touch soothing her.

"How are you feeling?" She hears him whisper. His hot breath against her neck sending shivers down her spine.

"Better thanks." She replies, wriggling out of his hold. She wished they could stay like that forever but it was wrong. He was a Prince.

"Good." She turns to face him. His emerald eyes meeting her fiery grey.

"Why are you here Loki?" She whispers. He brushes past her like he hadn't heard the question. Shuffling towards the kitchen.

"I made us fo-"

Clara interrupts him. "Why are you _here_ Loki?" She repeats. Raising her voice so he could definitely hear her.

He turns but doesn't meet her eyes. He looks at her bare feet. "I'm living with you now." He confesses. A smile spreading across his face.

He finally meets her wide eyes. She laughs it off thinking he's joking. "Don't be so silly Loki, your a Prince."

He takes a step towards her. Clara freezes when he places a strand of hair behind her ear. His hand lingering on her face. "If you can't stay at the palace with me.. then I'm staying here with you.." His voice barely a whisper as his emerald eyes meet hers again. She sees a spark in his eyes she has only seen once before. Before they slept together in the palace.

Clara takes a step back. Too close. "Well.. if you are going to stay then your sleeping on the sofa." She says, pointing towards the small pink sofa.

She sees Loki's eyes widen. "You can't be serious!"

Clara nods. "I know your a Prince but what we had was wrong and I don't know if I trust you.. or myself to share a bed. It's the sofa or the door."

She can see Loki hesitate. His feet shuffling as he fiddles with his hands. His eyes flick between the sofa and the door before he nods. "Sofa it is then." He whispers, sitting on the small sofa.

No way in Hel will he fit there, she thinks.

Clara watches him place his large bag beside him and smile up at her. Almost challenging her to an unknown contest. All she can do is smile back. The heat rising in her cheeks the longer they take each other in.

The pot boiling over breaks them from their trance. Clara moves towards the bubbling pot. Lifting a cloth she brings the pot to the sink. The heat radiating from it like a strong fire.

"What were you making?" She calls back at Loki.

"Vegetables.." His voice a little shaky.

Clara looks into the pot. Black items float in the clear water. "Erm.. ok. Maybe you should stick to things your good at Loki." She turns to face him, a small smile on her lips. "What can you do?" She whispers.

Emerald eyes meet grey. Uncertainty visible in both sets. "Nothing really.. I mean people normally did things for us." Loki replies, his eyes now focused on the ground. "I'm sorry, I probably won't be much help."

Clara continues to stare at Loki. His head hung in shame. His eyes focused on the ground as he fiddles with his hands. She sits beside him on the small sofa. Her hand involuntarily resting on his shoulder. Her eyes meet his when he looks up. "Well if you are going to be staying here.. then you need to learn something. Help me out in some way." She whispers. Her voice gentle.

"Maybe.. _you_ could teach me something." Loki replies, his voice cracking. He swallows hard.

When Clara nods she sees his face lift. His eyes crinkle at the sides when he smiles. It reminds her of the times she would find his weak spot and tickle him. She usually got him at the ribs causing him to laugh, his eyes crinkling then too.

Smiling she gets up, motioning for him to join her. "First things first.." Her voice more dominant now. "Vegetables!" Pointing to the discarded pot. She hears him sigh. "Let's start with them." She says, a fruity laugh escaping her when Loki's face falls again.


	15. Tuismitheoirí

_*I'll let you work out what the chapter title means and comment it please - Irish to English preferably ;)*_

Three hours later they are _eventually_ sitting down to dinner. "Well it's not _that_ bad for your first attempt." Clara whispers, looking at her plate. The vegetables look and taste normal but they are just a bit hard. She can't work out if they are overdone or underdone but she still thinks Loki's done well.

"They're horrible aren't they? I knew I couldn-"

"No Loki! They are fine.. just a bit hard but a _good_ first attempt, trust me." Clara lets herself smile as she watches Loki. A small smile gracing his face as he begins eating.

* * *

"Does the King and Queen know your here?" Clara asks as she dries another dish. She looks at Loki, it's like he is completely ignoring her question. "Loki.."

"They think I'm hunting." He replies, his voice barely a whisper as he hands her the final plate.

"Why?" She stares at the side of his head. Her eyes searching out his as she moves closer. "Why _are_ you here?"

"I-I wanted.." His brows furrow. She could see the cogs turning in his eyes.

Taking another step closer she is cut off by water. Loki had flicked water all over her. "Loki!" Her face now soaked and her hair messy.

Clara glared at Loki before scooping up a handful of water and throwing it back at him. His face now similar to hers. They continued throwing water over each other until they both stood drenched and cold.

Clara felt Loki's hands start to lightly touch her stomach. Looking down she tried to pry them away. This only caused Loki to grab her and begin tickling her. She was pressed against the worktop. She bent forward trying to stop Loki's attack. "Stop-p..Loki.." She screeches between laughing.

Her stomach hurts when he stops. Her breathing heavy and eyes slightly tearful with laughing. She can feel the cold cover her body once more. The smell of damp filling the air. Clara opens her grey eyes to see Loki leaning against the table. A smirk playing on his lips. His emerald eyes focused on her. She can feel her cheeks heat up when he reaches forward placing a piece of wet hair behind her ear.

Smiling she stands up straight. Her hand still holding her stomach. "I'll get a bath first.. you can have one when I'm making up your bed." Clara brushes past him. She notices a pink shade appearing on his face when her skin touches his.

* * *

Clara pulls on her white housecoat. The soft fur almost comforting. She shuffles back into the living room. Looking up she finds Loki holding a rectangular object in his hands. _Is that..?_

"Is this your parents?" His voice low as his emerald eyes meet her grey ones. She can feel tears form in them.

Clara sits on the edge of the sofa. She leans her head on Loki's shoulder. His arm wrapping around her shoulders. Her eyes focused on the old picture.

Clara's mum stands in the middle. Her father beside her and a construction site behind them. They smile at the camera. The strong sun illuminating them in gold.

"It was one of the first days rebuilding the city. Your slightly older, you might remember it better than the stories I've been told.."

"I was only a toddler but Odin would always say he wanted to make the city more modern. To catch up with the Midgardian technology." He smiled when Clara laughed.

"And here's me thinking you were meant to be the God's. Isn't Asgard meant to be the more advanced society." She breaths out. Her voice low. After a moment of silence she continues. "Anyway, apparently my father had brought along some kind of camera. It takes pictures then prints them straight away. I have a whole album full of them." She suddenly remembers that she still has the album. Running back into the room she carries a box. "I think my mum called it a polaroid." She smiles handing Loki the box.

The box opens revealing a good 20 images. Various stages of the rebuild. A few flowers and some lovely images of her parents. She sees Loki smile as he looks through each image. Examining them in detail. He stops when he gets to the last picture. An image of her mother and father standing outside this very cottage. Her mothers long light brown hair glowing in the sun while her fathers darker brown hair looks almost silhouette. They both have large smiles on their faces. Hands joined.

Clara sees Loki look at her then to the picture then at her again before a large grin spreads across his face. "Your mother was right.. you do look like your father."

Clara feels herself smile involuntarily up at him before tears form in her eyes. "Thank you."

She feels Loki's arm wrap around her again. She leans into his touch. "He would be so proud of you Clara. They both would." She feels his soft lips place a kiss in her hair before he mumbles. "You miss her don't you?"

"Yes." She replies, looking up into Loki's emerald eyes. She catches that spark in his eyes again as his expression falters for a second. "I miss her everyday. She was my mum, my best friend and my life coach all in one." A tear sliding down her face. "She was killed when the dark elves attacked. A collapsing building or something. I've been pretty much alone ever since." That was about 30 years ago, in Asgardian years.

"Clara, I'm so sorry. She lo-" Clara cut him off with her lips. She pressed herself against him as the tears fell. He pushed her away. "No! Not like this. I'm not those men. I don't.. prey on people." She felt Loki move away from her. She reached for him but ended up flat on the sofa. Getting to his feet he slowly moved towards the bathroom. "I'll get my bath now if that's ok?"

All Clara could do was nod. She couldn't move. Frozen still as she watches Loki walk away. Her lips still tingled. Her palms sweaty. She thought her heart had stopped. She got up lifting a blanket and pillow from the cupboard. Placing them on the sofa she made her way towards her own door.

She slumped down on the bed. The room fading to black. She heard light shuffling before a heavy duvet covered her body. Trapping the heat. The smell of lavender floating in the air. A light pressure on her forehead before it's gone, just as quick.

The last thing she hears is.. _Goodnight my little flower._


	16. A confession without a confession

_Loki and Clara have a bit of a heart to heart but a certain someone confesses something without even realising it (or do they?)._

Clara wakes alone. Like it's always been, like it always will be. Well not when Loki was around. _Loki!_ She sits up straight. Her head spinning from the suddenness. A green duvet covering her. Her dressing coat still on. The room is bright. The morning sun penetrating the window. She shuffles into the kitchen expecting to find Loki. Empty.

Of course he would leave, she thinks. He wouldn't stay here.

* * *

Clara smiles as the tree over her sways, dark leaves rustling softly in the wind. She closes her eyes, relishing in the feeling of the grass tickling her bare legs, the wind caressing her warm skin. The air smelt of water and trees, fresh, crisp and slightly cold, but she doesn't mind. It's like the peppermint she could taste in her mouth, it was pleasant, fresh.

She always loved the tree in her garden. It was small but it allowed her enough shelter to read on sunny days. She allows herself to relax in the winter sun. It's rays softly hitting her pale skin. A shadow covers her. Looking up she finds Loki. A large smile on his face.

"Where were you this morning?" She asks, getting to her feet. Brushing the fallen leaves off her white dress.

"I went to Midgard to get you something." Loki replies, handing her a clear bag.

She looks into his emerald eyes before focusing on the bag. "Seeds? Seriously Loki, seeds." Clara takes the bag, examining it.

"Just plant them and you will see. Trust me." She narrows her eyes at him. A smile gracing his face when she kneels on the ground.

Clara begins spreading the seeds on a clear patch. She waters them before sitting down at her tree again. Eyes closed. Relaxed. "Happy now?"

She can just imagine Loki nodding away. A hand is placed on her thigh. She looks at where Loki was standing but finds him beside her. His own eyes closed and body relaxed. She covers his hand with hers before relaxing again.

"Can we talk about yesterday?" Loki whispers.

"Why? I'm fine."

"Clara I could have lost you.. like properly lost you!" She feels him move. Opening her eyes she meets fiery emerald. "Do you know how scared I was when I heard you scream. You'll _never_ truly know how scared I was. How deeply I care for you." He places a hand on her face. His thumb gently stroking her cheek. She can see his eyes glisten in the sunlight. "When I saw them on top of you. Pulling at you. The anger just exploded inside me."

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." Clara whispers, repeating the same two words over and over again. Her voice is rough as she holds back the tears. She wraps her arms around his neck. Pulling him into a tight hug. "You killed them didn't you?"

"Maybe.." She can hear the uncertainty. She can't work out if its uncertainty that he actually killed them or uncertainty that he should tell her he has. He pulls away, placing both hands on her face. Her grey eyes focused on his. "One thing I know for sure.. they won't hurt you again. I'll make sure no-one _ever_ hurts you again."

"Thank you!" She hugs him again. Their chests meeting. Hearts beating fast. Clara can feel his hot breath tickle her neck. It sends shivers up her spine. Memories flooding back. Good memories. Their memories. _I love you._

* * *

Clara can hear Loki shuffle around in the living room. It's been three days since he arrived.. well since he saved her and just decided to stay. She opens her bedroom door to see him pacing the room. Low groans escaping him with every step. "What's wrong Loki?"

He turns to face her. His pale face like the moon on a starry night. "Nothing, go back to bed." His voice harsh almost demanding. She watches him continue pacing. That's when she catches a glimpse of red on the floor. _Is that blood?_

She lights a few of her homemade candles, setting them on the window seat. Taking one she looks closer at the red stains.

"Clara I said go back to bed!" His voice once again harsh. She hears him sit on the sofa behind her.

"Is this blood?" She whispers, turning to face him. His eyes are focused on his feet. She follows his gaze. Cuts litter the bottom of his feet. Red oozing from some of the wounds. She covers her gasp with one hand. Kneeling on the floor she sets the candle to one side. "What happened to you? Did someone hu-"

"No! I got.. a little.. _angry_ when you left." He bites out. Clara shuffles over to her first aid kit before sitting at his feet again. "You don't have to do that." He pulls his feet away but is cut off by pain.

"Yes I do.." She gently wipes his feet with water. "I heard the rumours." Grabbing a towel she sets it to one side.

She can feel Loki's gaze on her. Glancing up, he looks away before meeting her eyes again. His eyes wide this time. "How?"

"I have customers that come to buy flowers and homemade candles.. rumours spread. I heard you scared a lot of people." She whispers, crushing some of her Begonia flowers. She then mixes them with her Calendula cream creating a seedy ointment. "These are used to relieve pain. They help with wounds too.. just tell me if it hurts and I'll stop."

She hears him huff. "I'm a Prince Clara.." The last bit more of a high pitched gasp. She glances up at his furrowed brows. His eyes narrowed at her. She smiles getting back to work. "OK.. that stung a little."

Cleaning up the last of his wounds, she places bandages around his feet. "I'm nearly done.. now I don't want you to take these off until at least tomorrow afternoon. The cream needs time to soak in and work!" She points an accusing finger at him. Standing she cleans everything away before making her way back to bed.

"Thank you Clara.." She hears him whisper. Glancing back her heart sinks. He can barely fit himself on the small sofa. His long legs hang off one end while his right arm keeps sliding off the other. She watches him close his eyes and wriggle.

"You can stay with me if you want?" Her voice barely a whisper but his head snaps up. Emerald meeting grey.

"Are you sure.. you know us.. in the same bed?" His head nodding towards the bedroom.

Her cheeks heat up slightly. Memories flooding back once more. Days just spent in each others arms. She shakes them from her thoughts. She is a nobody compared to him. "As long as your Princess doesn't mind?" The redhead popping into her mind like a bad smell.

She sees Loki furrow his brows. A clear look of confusion crossing his face before he laughs. "My mother set that up. She wanted to see how I would cope without you.." He got up, standing in front of Clara. "I failed.. I sent clones instead." She can't help the relief that floods her. A small smile playing on her lips.

"So you don't have-"

He interrupts her. "No. Just you.. well not you but I'm alone, single." His cheeks turning a shade of red as he stutters out his words. Shaking his head at the end causing Clara to giggle. Loki giggles with her. They both stand, laughing, just enjoying the moment.

* * *

Clara places a pillow in between herself and Loki. "Nothing goes past this line." Glaring at him before turning away from him. She feels him do the same.

"Not even a foot." She hears him whisper. She kicks his foot away causing him to gasp.

"Nothing!"

"What about a little finger." His finger poking her back. Playful Loki was in full force tonight.

She grabs his finger. She hears him groan in pain as she squeezes it tight. "I will break anything that crosses the line."

"Anything?"

"Anything." She whispers, releasing his finger.

Twenty minutes of silence later Clara has had enough of the swirling questions in her head.

"Why do you want to stay here so badly Loki?" She whispers, her soft voice breaking the silence.

Turning onto his back, Loki whispers. "Do you ever get that feeling, when you were younger even, if you had a favourite teddy but you had to throw it out or someone else throws it out and you get that feeling of lose.. like a part of your heart is missing.."

"What are you saying Loki?" Clara looks back at him with wide eyes. _What is he confessing?_

Emerald eyes meet grey. "Do you ever get that feeling?"

Clara nods. "Yes." Her voice barely a whisper in the silent room.

He turns away from her. "Then goodnight my little flower."

"Lo-"

"Goodnight Clara!"


	17. Hibiscus

The warmth wakes Clara. The duvet trapping the heat. She could feel pressure on her shoulder. A tapping motion. She ignores it, snuggling more into the warmth. Then her name was shouted. She jumps up. Her blurry eyes focusing on the surroundings.

Looking down Loki is smirking up at her. "You were the one that crossed the line." She sees that her head was on the pillow that separated them. Her arm still across his waist.

"Sorry.." She feels her face heat up as she turns away from him. She moves towards the door but stops when she hears a faint whisper.

"I missed us sharing a bed."

Looking back she notices he is asleep again. His eyes shut. His face peaceful.. almost childlike. Smiling she shuffles on into the kitchen. Another day, another dawn.

* * *

Clara sits in the middle of her garden. Freshly cut flowers surrounding her. The sun peeks through the trees creating a golden haze over the area. A low fog rolling over the mountains. Grass tickles her bare legs as she places a few flowers in a vase. A light breeze causing the smell of the fresh cut flowers to hang in the air. She could almost taste the sweetness.

Today was selling day. Every Thursday she would cut various flowers, put them in a vase and sell them outside her door. People from all over Asgard came to buy her fresh flowers. Sometimes if she had homemade candles created she could sell them too but with Loki around, she didn't have much time. It's been nearly a week since Loki arrived. She spends most of her days teaching him how to help out. In the end just exhausting herself more.

Every day they would collect flowers, clean the house then themselves and make dinner before relaxing with a good book. Bedtime was her favourite time though, it allowed her to be close to Loki again. She had missed him.

Today would be more relaxing, she thinks.

Looking up she catches a glimpse of Elena skipping towards her. "Good morning Clara." The young girl calls out. Elena was only 6. She loved to collect her mothers weekly flowers from Clara. Her brown hair and brown eyes always brightened up Clara's day.

"Good morning Elena. How are you this week?" Clara smiles handing the red roses to the young girl. A bright smile appearing on Elena's little face.

"I'm good, thanks. Mum was wondering when you would be back from the palace. We missed having flowers in the window. I like flowers!"

"Well, you tell her I'm very sorry about.." Clara trails off when she sees the young girl glance behind her then start jumping up and down. Following her gaze she catches Loki making faces behind her. He's only wearing black trousers. She can't help but take in his toned stomach. The v shaped hips. Ignoring the heat in her cheeks she rolls her eyes and calls back. "Your so childish Prince Loki."

She hears him move towards her. She puts another flower into the vase in front of her. His feet shuffling along the grass until his long legs are beside her head. "Did I hear you say you like flowers little one?" Loki whispers, Clara can see him bend down out of the corner of her eye. His pale face coming into view.

The young girl in front of her nods like a bobble head. "Yes Prince Loki." Her little voice filled with excitement.

Loki strolls over to the newly planted seeds. Clara watches intently as he calls the young girl over. "I didn't know you had a Prince living with you. He must _really_ like you to stay among us commoners for you.." She hears Elena whisper to her before skipping over to join Loki. Clara can't help the heat that rises in her cheeks again. A small smile gracing her lips as she watches Loki and the child. He would be a good father, she thinks.

Clara watches as Loki waves his hand. A pink and white Hibiscus flower slowly growing out of the ground. Loki peers back at Clara a large smile gracing his face as Clara stares at him. Her hand covering the gasp that was threatening to escape her. Her eyes wide. Full of awe. The pointed leaves of the flower and the bright colours perfectly formed. "Loki.." She whispers, her body stilled.

"Why don't you run along Elena. Leave the coins at the gate and enjoy your flowers." He smiles as the young girl rushes off. Sitting on the grass beside Clara he watches her pale face turn paler. His hand reaches for hers. "I remember you saying they were your favourite flowers. That you hadn't seen them in the wild so.. I thought it was time you experienced them." He whispers, his fingers intertwined with hers.

"Thank you Loki." Her voice low, almost seductive. She pulls him into a tight hug before letting go just as quick. Both hearts racing.

"I see why you came back here.. it's.. perfect. A bit like you when your not angry."

The last bit of Clara's anger bubbles up. She knew he wouldn't understand her reasoning for returning here. It's where she belongs. It's.. home.

She narrows her eyes at him. "I should be able to live a life that I'm happy with, not be forced into one by someone that.. by someone!"

Loki's own anger bubbling to the surface. Her harsh tone sparking a match in the darkness. "By someone that.. what Clara?" His tone matching hers.

He'll never understand. The man who has it all. She then remembers Elena's words. _He must really like you to stay among us commoners for you.._

She has to say it now. Say it just so he knows even if he doesn't feel the same.

"By someone that I love!" She shouts. Her voice echoing in the silent forest. Confessing the one thing she was trying to keep buried. She feels her anger disappear. A wave washing it away.

She sees Loki's eyes widen. His breathing uneven.. as is hers. "What?!" Loki whispers. His voice croaky. Tears forming in his eyes as he stares at her pale face. Her eyes never leaving his.

Clara turns away. "Nothing.. I'm just-"

"I love you too!" He blurts out causing Clara to freeze.

Grey meeting emerald.

And then he kisses her.


	18. When two become one

The two lovers relax in bed. Wrapped in each others arms for the rest of the day. Two becoming one.

"So you love me." Loki mumbles, his mind still half asleep. "Is that why you pushed me away?" He feels Clara freeze.

"I do love you.." Her eyes counting the trees outside. The evening sun disappearing over the mountains. Clara's head rests on Loki's chest. His strong heartbeat under her fingertips. His hand gently stroking her back. "I didn't want you to push me away first. I'm bad with all this heartbreak stuff!" Clara murmurs, turning to lie on her back. Her eyes now trained on the ceiling. "I thought you were just in it for the fun. Free sex and as soon as something better came along.. you would.. just.. leave." Her voice cracking as she holds back the tears.

Loki turns her face towards him. Grey meeting emerald. "What could be better than a woman who shouts at a Prince like it's an everyday occurrence? What could be better than a woman who is both worthy _and_ beautiful? What could be better than.. you, Clara.. my little flower."

Loki rests his hand on Clara's stomach. He pushes himself up so his head is resting on his free hand. His eyes trained on her pale face. Her eyes closed. Lips curled into a smile. Clara's chin and cheek dimples showing. After a moment of silence he breaks the it.

"You could come back to the palace with me tomorrow, after you sell the remaining flowers of course." He whispers, his hand drawing incoherent lines across her stomach.

He watches her grey eyes open. A spark of curiosity reflecting in them. "Then what _Prince_ Loki?" Her voice low. Sultry.

"Well.." His lips brushing against hers. "We could tell my family then go back to living our little lives here." His voice barely a whisper as he pulls back. Taking in her expression he smirks. Seductress Clara was out tonight.

"That simple?" She whispers back, he can feel her fingertips trace lower.

"My father may need some persuading but yes.. that simple because funny enough I love you. I would do anything that makes you happy."

He sucks in a breath when her fingers trace his tip. "Even give up your Princely lifestyle?" Her sultry voice pulling him in.

Loki nods. "I would even give up my Princely lifestyle.. for you Clara.." A groan escaping his lips. "I could convince father by saying that I'll still do some of my Prince duties but live here too." He replies, trying to keep his voice under control but failing.

Clara's face lights up. Her eyes widen and a smile graces her face. She smashes her lips against his. They pant heavy into each other mouths. Both not wanting to let go of the other. _It was going to be a long night._

* * *

Clara watches the last flower disappear into the forest. Her last customer she hopes. Leaning on the table she feels Loki press himself against her back. His arms wrapping around her waist. His warm breath on her neck. "You hid yourself again didn't you?"

"No.." She raises an eyebrow at him. "Yes."

"So am I talking to myself?"

"No, your talking to an old man."

Clara smirks. "What if I want to kiss you?" She turns to face him.

Loki places butterfly kisses up her neck. "That might be a little trickier." She feels him harden against her stomach causing her smirk to widen.

* * *

Clara fixes her dress while Loki cleans the mess on the table. "That was too close. What if someone had walked round the corner and seen me.. bent over the table!"

"They probably would have thought it was birds doing some kind of mating ritual." Loki replies, smirking at Clara's rosy face.

"I love you Loki." She wraps her arms around his neck. "My emerald Prince."

"I love you too Clara." He pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. "My little flower."


	19. Epilogue

_This is it. The last chapter. The happy ending._

* * *

*Three years later*

The sun sets over Asgard. The mountains once again becoming silhouette as night falls. Orange rays flowing through the sky. A cold breeze weaving it's way through the trees. Whipping up the sweet lavender smell. Orange and yellow leaves filling the pathways.

Autumn had begun.

Every family, great and small, slept soundly in their beds.. except one.

Loki paces the small living space. His heavy footsteps echoing off the walls. Clenching and unclenching his fists as his heart races.

Their young son Oisin, named after his grandfather, sits on the sofa. His black hair and grey eyes bright as his small hands grip a pink and white Hibiscus. A welcome to the family gift.

"I was even worse when you came.." Loki whispers, glancing at his son. Oisin smiles at his flower.

The cottage fills with screams. _Clara's screams._ After twenty minutes it goes silent. Loki hears a faint scream. A different scream. More high pitched. A minute later it goes quiet again. His eyes involuntarily move to the dark wooden door. Twisting his wedding ring he lets out a shaky breath.

He stops pacing when Eir opens the bedroom door, a small smile gracing her face.

"Congratulations Prince Loki, you have a daughter."

Loki runs past her. His long legs moving fast until he gets to the bedroom door.

He carefully walks into the small bedroom. Candles surrounding the bed. Ducking under the door he catches a glimpse of Clara. She sits upright on the bed. A yellow blanket wrapped up in her arms. Her unique glow returning.

Lying peacefully in her mothers arms is his daughter. The yellow blanket covering most of her. Brown hair shining under the candlelight as bright green eyes take in every inch of him. He sits on the edge of the bed. Oisin joining him.

Loki kisses Clara's forehead, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Wedding rings sparkling under the light. His mind goes blank as he takes in his family.

"What about Alyssum?" Clara whispers beside him, her grey eyes still focused on the bundle in her arms.

"Alyssum.." He smiles at their daughter. "I like it!"

 _The end._

* * *

 ** _Author's notes:_**

 _I just want to thank everyone who has read this, as I said before this was my first fanfic and I really appreciate you all coming on this lil adventure with me._

 _Please continue to read this and my other works too, you might find something else you like there :)_

 _I really appreciate all the feedback and hits including the favs, follows, comments/reviews and the fact everyone seems to be enjoying this story so thank you for that! Continue to do your thing and I appreciate any future feedback._

 _Thanks again and enjoy!_

 _Green-Eyed-Girls xo_


	20. Notes

This is just a short note to allow people the opportunity to send in requests to me. If you have read some of my stories (e.g. Alyssum, Loki's Saviour and The Aidan Effect etc) then I am giving you the opportunity to comment on whatever story with possible scenes or ideas for one shots or even full stories relating to any of my current stories.

I also don't mind if you have a completely different/new idea or story that isn't related to any of my current works and you would like me to expand on that.. it could literally be anything. I will credit you 'thank you to so and so for this inspiration..' with any stories I feel I would like to do. It can be any time of year or any place. Just make sure they are related to Loki, Tom Hiddleston and Aidan Turner or one of their other characters that I would know.

So yes please feel free to send in requests to me, just comment below with all the details for any idea or on the story that you would like something expanded on or a one shot or longer story done for.

Thanks and please continue reading my stories. I will have new material out soon too so keep an eye out. :) xo


End file.
